love wish fight for happyness
by Iceysage
Summary: this is a fan fiction of minecaft youtubers team crafted this has rape and sex so if don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

love, wish, fight

Hi this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to mean

But I will accepted help or anything from my reviewers.

This fan fiction is going to have love, rape and sex so if you don't like sex or rape please stop reading right now. This has youtubers skythekidrs, bajan, Jerome and most of team crafted.

If your one of them people that read this and then report it please don't this is my first one so please don't.

Any way enjoy this fan fiction and give me help if you think I need it

This is iceysage and good bye for now

Mitch's pov

I'm sitting there going over the fact that I hadn't posted a video for a whole day. I'm going to pax in a couple of weeks and I need to get as many videos out as fast as possible. My phone starts vibrating. I check who it is to see it's the one and only butter lover Adam (skythekidrs)

Mitch "what's up?"

Adam "I'm having a party at my house in a bit want to come?"

Mitch "sure, when?"

Adam "In about 30 minutes"

Mitch "ok I'll be at your house in a about 20."

With that I ended the call. I get out of the comfy chair I've been sitting on for the last I don't know how long, get in my car and drive to my apartment. My best friend Jerome (asf Jerome) lives about two doors away and the rest of team crafted like Adam and Jason (truemu) live across the road at the apartment place there. I come in my apartment to see Jerome sitting on my coach waiting.

"You ready" says Jerome smirking.

Mitch "what do you think I just got home!"

"Fine then you got two minutes or I'm going to drag you there with whatever you're wearing."

Sometimes I really don't know what the hell is going on in his head.

I come out of my room in black t-shirt, black jeans and my trade mark red and black checkered hoody.

Jerome looks at me and says

"Now are you ready?"

"Yip, let's go."

We walk across the road and get into Adams apartment building and Jerome asks me

"Do you know what room he's in because I forgot?"

"Oh crap I thought you did."

We start arguing because we can't remember a stupid room number when some cute girls come up to us and say.

"Hi, I'm Joanna, this is July and lacey where going to the party to and _we_ remember what number want to walk up with us?"

"Sure" I say.

"I'm Mitch and this is my buddy Jerome."

"Wait as in bajan Canadian and asf Jerome!?"

Says Joanna

"Yeah" says Jerome

The girls look shocked.

I wait about ten seconds then I broke the silence by saying

"Well let's walk up then"

Joanna's pov

I see some guys arguing because they can't remember Adams room number. We're going to Adams party too and we, well I remember the room number so I walk up to them with July and Lacey following. They see us walk up them and they stop arguing and stare at us.

I say

"Hi I'm Joanna this is July and lacey where going to the party to and _we_ remember what number. Want to walk up with us?"

The guy with brown hair says "Sure, I'm Mitch and this is Jerome."

I cut them off before they say more

"Wait as in bajan Canadian and asf Jerome!?"

"yeah" says the one with blond, brown hair

I look at them shock like

Wth (what the hell)

when Mitch says

"Well let's walk up then"

We walk to the elevator and go in. I'm up next to the wall with Mitch, he smiles at me and I smile back. Then he says "So what room number is it?"

I say "Room 26, second floor."

He presses the buttons and we head up.

Mitch looks at me again and says "so, did you come up with anyone else.

"Nope lacey has a boyfriend up he's not really into party's and me and July's single." I say

Mitch "oh where you girls from you don't sound American?"

"We just moved to a three bedroom apartment two blocks away, we came from a little island called NZ, New Zealand." I say rather quickly.

Jerome says

"We live across the road."

Them he asks. "Do you girls have a YouTube account?"

"I do its called iceysage."

(It's not an account yet but when I get older I'm going to try to become a youtuber like sky and Mitch and team crafted.)

"Yeah I do but July and lacey don't."

Jerome looks at Mitch and them says

"Can we have your phone numbers so we could to a video we you sometime?"

"Sure"

I give them mine then July and lacey do them same.

We get out of the elevator and head down the hall to Adams room.


	2. Chapter 2 games

Mitch's pov

We walk into Adams apartment and see drunken people all over the place. But I wasn't worrying about that, what I really was going over in my head was that I like Joanna but it was just confusing to me. I mean, we just meet how I could already like her. It's like what!

I didn't grab a drink because I was already partly drunk and I wanted to remember most of tonight. I look over at Joanna to see what she was doing and see her looking at me but then turned bright red and look away.

I get up and walk over to her. I start talking to her and ask her some more questions about her life.

I ask her. "Why did you come to America in the first place?"

Oh well since I was little I wanted to become a youtuber like you and Jerome but I didn't think I was in a good spot to start. then I was like well America is the most biggest gaming country in the world so I'm like to my friends when I turn 18 I'm going to move to America and July and lacey said that was a great idea so when we were all 18 we moved here. And that was a couple of months ago.

I then say "who inspired you to become a youtuber?"

"Well a lot of people but mainly dumb and dumber they were the first people I watched and I just loved it."

Just them Adam shouts "let's play a game."

Joanna's pov

When Adam shouted that we have to play a game we all sat in a circle and I sat next to Mitch our knees touching.

I look up at him and see he's looking at me I smile and he smiles back.

Them Adam gets an empty bottle of beer and says.

"Where playing 5 minutes of love and this is how you play. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to choose two people to be locked in my bedroom for 5 minutes to do whatever you want with the other person.

At this I creep out July and lacey looked at me and Mitch with evil grins on their faces. Adam spins the bottle lands on Jerome and he said. "Mitch and Joanna please." Look at Mitch and he looks at me. And I say out loud "what."

We get pushed into Adams room and Mitch grabs out his iPod and plays the playlist in shuffle. It plays a slow song and he says to me. "May I have this dance?"

I giggle and then say "yes, you may."

We get into the waltzes hold and sway back and forth my head on his shoulder and then I relies I'm falling for him. I mean he was so sweet and handsome. I look up at him and he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I blush. He then says "hay Jo."

"yeah." "I know we just meet but I can't help but fall for you. You're the most awesome girl in the world I like the way you push you hair out of your eyes I love your laugh and smile so I was thinking do you want to go out with me?" he says thing rather quickly I can just get what he's saying.

"Well we kind of just meet don't you want to wait for a bit longer. It's not that I don't like you but we really just meet an hour ago."

He looks at the ground and says "I will wait for you just tell me when you think you'd like to go out but I'm going to take you, July, lacey and Jerome to the movies ok." So we can get to know one another better ok."

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to it."

Mitch's pov

She says "okay. I'll be looking forwardto it."

Just at that moment Adams door fly's open and he scoots us out.

We sit on the couch because where now out and Adam spins the bottle again. It lands on him and he looks around the circle and sees ty (deadlocks) sitting next to Joanna's friend July and then yells at the top of his voice "ty and the lovely girl next to him."

I look at ty's and July's faces and they turn bright red like BRIGHT RED. I then look next to me and see Joanna and lacey laughing their heads off at the how red July was. I ask what was so funny to see her face bright red like that and lacey says "she _never_ goes that red or even pink."

At that I crack up to.


	3. Chapter 3 sleep over

Joanna's pov

It was now 12:34 at night when us girls decide to go home to sleep I was the most sober so I drove. On the way I pondered the fact that Mitch asked me out. I didn't know what to do. I like Mitch but we just meet and he obviously likes me but I just don't know.

When we get our apartment there's police cars everywhere.

I park on the side of the road, get out and walk up to one of the officers and ask "what happened?"

The officer says "room 54 has been broken into do you know who's that apartment is?"

"Yes we do its ours what was stolen!?"  
"3 laptops, a TV, your beds, a computer and a camera."

He says.

"Oh shit that means well have nowhere to sleep, crap."

"Well do you know anyone around here where you can stay at their place?"

I think for a moment then say "where've got some friends about a block away but there probably a bit drunk because we just came from a party." "ok do you think you will be able to stay there until you've got new beds?"

"Yeah I think so I'll just give him a call." I say.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call Mitch.

"Hello." He says sleepily

"Hay Mitch can me, July and lacey stay at your apartment for a while?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"So is it okay"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks see you in a bit."

And with that I hang up the call.

"Yeah it's okay that we stay there."

"Ok take care and have a good night."

"Ok bye."

Mitch's pov

I wait on my couch for the girls to arrive. I was just thinking where they were going to sleep when I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open." I yell and the girls pile in.

"So, what happened that you were so desperate to call and ask if could stay here?"

Joanna answers "our apartment was robbed and they stole our beds, TV, our laptops and computer."

I was shocked. Robbery's hardly happen around here.

I say "well that sucks. I have one spare room with a double queen bed and a couch, I'll let you girls sort out where you're going to sleep."

"ok do you have a matrices?" lacey asks

No but I think Jerome does so I can go over to his place and _borrow _it.

"Ok as long as he's alright with it." Says July

"Oh he wants care one bit and he doesn't have to know." I say with a laugh. As I said this I at the door way and Joanna follows.

We reach he apartment and I get out my spare key and unlock the door.

We walk in and see Jerome crashed out on his couch.

Joanna let out a small giggle when we heard him snore.

I motion Joanna to follow me into his spare room on the ground was a single blow up bed and a pump

I take the bed and Joanna takes the pump. And we head back out. I relock the door behind us as we walk back to my compartment.

Lacey pov (yeah new person)

When Joanna and Mitch went down to Jerome's compartment I ask July

"Hay July do you like ty or something because when you two got picked by Adam to go into his room you turned like really red, so do you."  
"Kind of, he was really nice to me tonight and when we were in Adams room he played a song on his iPhone and we listened to it the whole time." She says and then blushes

"See there it is again you blushed you do have a crush on him."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't what do you care?"

"Oh nothing it just that he's your first crush and I was there to see it." I reply

July sighs then says rather loudly "I begs the bed and ran into the bed room then crashed out on the bed.

Just then the door opens and in come Mitch and Joanna with the blow up bed.

They set it up next to the double queen bed that July was fast asleep on and then Joanna says

"Lacey you take the blow up bed I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"I'm good you get some sleep."

"Ok good night."

"night."

And with that I fall onto the bed and was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 movies

(ok people hope you liked my first 3 chapters this chapter has rape in it so if don't like rape just skip this one ok

Thanks for reading. Iceysage out.)

Mitch's pov

I go get some blankets and a pillow for Joanna. When I come back she was sitting on the couch watching TV. She seemed to be thinking because I taped her on the shoulder and she jumped. "Mitch you startled me." She says. I just laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Hay Mitch?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"What for?"

"Letting us girls stay over."

"Yeah well that's what a friend does."

"Yeah well one last thing."

"What."

"you're taking us to the movies tomorrow ok."

"Ok good night."

"night."

I went into my room and went out like a light.

That next morning I was woken by the smell of someone making pancakes I get up and have a quick shower then go into the kitchen to find the girls cooking breakfast.

I say "you didn't have to make breakfast."

And I was going to say more but Joanna cut me off

"Yes we do, you let us stay the night so we cooked you breakfast."

Lacey tags on saying "we know what movie we want to see and it's a surprise for the boys."

"ok as long as it's not girly."

"do we look like girly girls?" says July rather angrily

"Kind of" I say

At this she looks really pissed off

"_kind of._" She mimic's

"that's it you two now shut up and eat." Say Joanna just when she said that Jerome come through the door and shouts "WHERES MY BLOW UP BED MITCH!"

He then relies the girls sitting there and blushes

"Sorry I shouted." He says

"Well for your information we have it because last night our apartment was robed to we spent the night here." Says Joanna

The look on Jerome's face was priceless. It was confusion and pissed off at the same time.

"By the way I'm taking the girls to the movies tonight and you're coming." I say

"fine." he says.

I mean it's not like I have a free will when it comes to girls." He adds on.

We all laugh at that. Then Lacey's phone rings so she goes out into the hall to talk to whoever was on the phone. We talk for about 5 minutes then lacey runs in crying with her phone in her hand.

She sits on the couch and weeps

Joanna and July run up to her side and ask her what wrong. All I could make out was "we broke up."

Joanna's pov

We go out to the movies at 5:00 pm but lacey doesn't come she said she would like to stay at home.

When we get to the movies we buy some random tickets and go see our movie.

Haft way in we ran out of popcorn

I said "ill go get some more popcorn." So I walk out I came around the corner and then out of know where a rogue arm pulled me back then everything went black.

I woke up on the ground in a hallway with a man standing over me. My mouth gagged and hand tied together.

He sees me awake and says in a rich voice "finely you're awake. He pulls me up and starts kissing me. At this point

I was thinking what the hell. Then he starts undressing me.( ok people this is the first time I write about rape or sex so tell me if I'm a bit off ok thanks also I've never had sex so yeah on with the story.)

He rips off my t-shirt and bra and starts pinching my nipples. I'm mean sure this wasn't the first time I've had sex but this was rape. He's still shoving his tong down my throat. He then breaks the kiss and slides his hands down my body and touched the hem of my shorts. I straggle to get away but he pins me to the wall, my hands above my head. Then he moves his leg so my cult balances on his thy and applies presser by moving his leg back and forth. At the same time really humping my leg. I could feel him Harding against me. He then removes his leg and with one hand slowly starts to pull down my shorts again.

I can't believe my friends hadn't found me.

Surely they would be worried.

Soon I was exposed to him. All of me.

He lets go of me and I slide down to the floor.

He then quickly removes his jeans to see that he has no boxers on. He flattens me onto the ground and puts his dick at my entrance and says "get ready for the time of your life." I let out a muffled scream as he slams into me.

It went like this for about haft and hour when he finely stopped.

He gets up, gets dressed then says. "You can tell whoever you like darling but you'll never find me." And with that he knocks me out and puts me in the movie center. Luckily with my close on. I get up and walk around till I found Mitch, Jerome and July they see me and run up and hug me then July pulls back to see my face and that I flinched at every Nosie. She says "Joanna what wrong?"

I tell them the story the boys look bewildered. July calls the polices while the boys set me down. I crawl up into a ball and shake. Mitch puts his arm around me. It didn't feel like what that man did to me. It was like a at home on a comfy chair but I wasn't.

Another hour latter a police lady sits next to me and asks me questions about the guy. I didn't remember what he look like, nothing. Other then he had startling harsh gray eyes. I was then taken to the medical center and tested it I would have a kid. They came back and said I was free to go home and that I was not going to have a baby. So that was one thing to be happy about right?

_Time skip_

Two weeks later

Joanna's pov

I had finely gotten over the fact that I was raped

And pax was coming up and Mitch and team crafted said we could come if we wanted to. So yeah where all going.

Lacey has gotten over her ex-boyfriend breaking up with her and is coming to. Me and Mitch have gotten to be close friends but I could tell he still likes me.

One day before pax I said "hay Mitch."

"Yeah."

"I think it's time." I say

He looks confused then when he gets it he nods

"Well Joanna grace steer would you like to go out with me as in more then friends." He say. I had one simple answer

"yes."

(yeah a long chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5 plane ride

(Please review me please I'd like to know what people think.)

Jerome's pov (yeah another new person.)

Where on a plane to pax. This year it will be in Australia-Melbourne. (This is where it's going to be in 2014 ok, not this year on 2013 but next year ok. so please don't get confused please.)

On the plane I'm by the window, Mitch in the middle, Joanna beside him and July and lacey in the seats behind us with Adam at the window there. Jason, Ty and Quentin are in the seats in the middle of the plane.

Other people from team crafted are catching a flight tomorrow. Lacey and July are sitting behind us.

Shit why am I thinking about lacey. I am not falling for her. Nope. I can't be plus, she just came out of and relationship it's not like she ready for another one.

Again plus, I don't even know if she likes me.

Why am I doing this to myself?

I look over and Mitch and Joanna and see that she has gone to sleep on his shoulder and he look fine with it.

I know that he likes her as in like likes her but there not going out right?

Mitch sees me looking and leans over and says.

"Hay, umm you know how I like Joanna, well where kind of going out."

He looks at me to see my reaction to see my smiling.

"WHAT." He says

"Oh I knew you liked her and I think that you're a cute little couple that's all." I say back.

Adam, lacey and July where listening to our conversation and Adam jumps up so he can say something but just then we hit some turbulence and topples back. We all crack up laughing. This wakes up Joanna. God she does look sleepy.

_Time skip._

About an hour later the food trolley comes and offers us some lunch.

Mitch asks the lady. "Do you have any raw food for Jerome because he's a bacca and they only eat raw food?"

The lady looks at me and I smile at her. She then says "he doesn't look like a bacca but we have raw salmon."

I happily thank the lady for the salmon and she then severs the others.

Mitch gets a burger, Joanna gets a chicken pie, lacey and July get the mince and cheese pie, Adam gets a chicken pie to see what it's like to have meat in it. And the three boys in the middle get a burger like Mitch.

We all munch away on our food.

After we finished our lunch the lady came around again and tock our trays. I was getting sleepy so I leaned against the window and drifted off to sleep.

Joanna's pov

I look over to Jerome to see that he's asleep and then look back at lacey to see she's asleep to.

Damn I was going to ask her if she liked Jerome because it was obvious he liked her. I look at July to see her and Adam in deep conversation about something.

All I got from what they were saying was

Adam. Do you like…

July. Yes ….. Ty

I decide not to listen to what there were saying and fall back to sleep again but Mitch asks me something

"hay jo?"

"yeah." I say sleepy

"Are you okay if I tell my fans about us?"

To be honest I didn't know about what to say to that.

I just nodded.

He lets out a sigh. I put my head on his shoulder again and fall back to sleep.

_Time skip_

I was shaken awake by Mitch and he says

"Where here."

I try to look out the window but Jerome's head was in the way.

"Jerome move your head I want to look outside.

He moves and I get a glimpse of Melbourne city below us.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitch's pov

When we get past the metal detectors

I take out my camera and start recording.

"Hay doods this is Mitch or bajan Canadian here and I'm doing a vlog with Jerome, sky, huskymudkipz, truemu, deadlocks and some lovely girls who's names are Joanna, July and lacey.

We have landed in Melbourne and we are on our way to our hotel. Pax starts in two days and I hope you will be there so I could see your faces if not, me…."

Adam grabs my camera and says

"Hi its sky here and would like to say hi to all you lovely people and back to Mitch."

He passes my camera back to me and hides behind Joanna I turn the camera so my viewers could see this and then turn it back to me.

"As I was saying. Me and Jerome will be posting vlogs like this each day and one last thing, no Adam and Joanna are not going out, the thing for why she and her friends are here you will find out in our next video. So smack that like button with your forehead, subscribe if you haven't and take care." With that I end the video.

I look at Adam and shake my head. He was still hiding behind Jo and she looked rather unconfutable.

We all crack up laughing because he wouldn't move.

_Time skip_

Ty's pov

When we get to our hotel, we get our room keys and sort out who's going to sleep where.

The 3 girls July, Joanna and Lacey have got one room.

Adam, Quintin and Jason have a room where one has to sleep on the couch. Sadly that's Jason. Poor Jason

That leaves me, Mitch and Jerome to have the 3 bedroom for the guys.

It was just turning night so we decided that we should try to go to sleep. Just as I was dosing off I heard a creek from behind. I didn't bother looking in till I was shaken wide awake by Mitch and Jerome screaming in my ear.

They quickly run out of the room before I could get out of bed. I then hear the main door slide open and the girls came in. they were wearing nighties and had slippers on their feet. July went up to Jerome and started screaming at him for waking them up. Jerome must have yelled the loudest so he was getting the full burn.

I admired her for that. She wasn't a girly girl but she was still 100% a girl and a pretty one by that.

(Sorry for the short chapter and please review me I'd love to know what you think.)


	7. Chapter 7 all of team crafted

Joanna's pov

"Shut the hell up!" July yells at Jerome and with that she walks out the door. I follow but lacey stays behind and say's she wants to talk to Jerome in private. I think I know what that's about but I didn't want to listen to there -Private- Talk.

I jump into my bed and fall fast asleep.

The next morning I wake up, go have a shower and then go into the mini kitchen to have breakfast.

Today I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white blouse and a denim jacket. July was sitting at the mini table eating vegemite on toast. I remember that there was two spreads in New Zealand that where very much alike marmite and vegemite. I love marmite the best but there was none here so I just settled for vegemite.

Just as I sat down to eat all of team crafted came in witch is Mitch, Jerome, Adam, ty, Jason, Quintin, jimmy (seto) and Ian (ssundee.). Mitch introduces me to jimmy and Ian.

Once we had all had our breakfast we went into Mitch, Jerome and ty's room and Mitch set up his camera to record. When it plays he says "hi this is Mitch or bajan Canadian here with skythekidrs, asfJerome, ssundee, seto, huskymudkipz, deadlocks, truemu, Joanna, July and lacey. Yes this is all team crafted except for the girls. Now as I said last vlog I will be telling you why the girls are here. Well. Joanna and I are going out." (Mitch puts his arm around Joanna.) Then Jerome pips up "and that's way Joanna and her friends lacey and July are here." and Mitch says right after "so this is the lasts update hope to see you at Pax and take care." Mitch ended the video. i look around to see ty and July had slipped out. I wonder where they went.

July's pov (yeah finely July's pov yeah.)

"…I hope to see you at Pax and take care." With that Mitch ended the video.

Ty who was right next to me says "come with me." And leads me outside. I look at Adam and he was looking at me knowingly. Then we were out the door and on the deck. Ty turns and faces me then says "um, how do I put this. Uh, ever since we were locked in um, Adams room together I um, liked you. I thought you were sweet and pretty and then when you were awaken by Jerome's screams last night you looked um, really cute but scary at the same time. I think it's awesome how you're always yourself and you don't try to be anyone else. So um would you like to be my girlfriend?" I was shocked.

I like ty, I really do but should I go into a relationship with him. If I said yes then he would be my first ever boyfriend. And if he broke up with me I would cry my eyes out like any other girl and if I said no I would crush his heart and I would be really awkward when we were near each other. But then we still have a lot of life to live. All this went through my head in a matter of seconds and all that came out of my mouth was. "Yes"

(Sorry it was another small chapter but we had to cut down some trees in our back yard and the biggest was two really, really fat people together. No offense to fat people but I couldn't really explain it. So please review me and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think this is iceysage out.)


	8. Chapter 8 hi friends

Lacey's pov

I was about to head outside when I see July and Ty talking. I only catch two words

Ty "girlfriend?"

July "yes."

Ty quickly kisses her on the cheek and then starts to walk back to go inside and July walks our room. He sees me looking and turns bright red. He runs up to me and says

"What did you hear?" I tell him what I had heard and seen and he goes brighter red. "don't tell anyone please I don't know if it's the right time to." He says I nod and he thanks me and walks away. I go to my room get into my nighty then go into July's room to talk to her about her and Ty. She was awake and in bed reading the hunger games. I sit next to her and say "hay July."

"hum." She says because she was still reading.

"I know that you and Ty go out and I think that's really cool that you have your first boyfriend." I say I didn't look at her but when I did she look shocked.

"how did you know we go out?" "I saw you say yes and then he kissed you." I replied.

"ok but don't tell anyone this is a secrete between you, me, Ty and Adam."

"how does Adam know." I ask.

"I think Ty went to him before hand to see if he new I liked him and well I already said to him that I liked him so yeah. Now can't you please go out of my room I want to go to sleep. And with that she turns off her bedside lamp.

I walk out of the room and as soon as my head hits the pillow I was out like a light.

Joanna's pov

It was the day of Pax and we were all really excited. I went onto my YouTube account and see that I went up 100,000 subscribers in one night. "well I think they found out my channel." I say out loud. I go into my Skype and see that Jerome and Mitch had just logged one. They call me and Mitch says "hay do you want to do a last minute video playing hide n seek?"

"Sure."

We go onto the hive and then go into the map hotel.

Jerome says "what the hell. There's already someone saying to me. Jerome I want to have your baby's!" me and Mitch crack up laughing. We start the game and I'm a crafting table, Mitch's a watermelon and Jerome's the seeker. Jerome writes in the chat. "I'm coming to get Mitch and Jo." I had hidden next to some other crafting tables and hopping not to be noticed. A name slash's in the chat. Hider thedead7 has been found.

2 seekers, 22 hiders remain.

Jerome yells " yeah I got someone."

And then I see Jerome and thedead7 come around the corner. "Oh shit Jerome doesn't see me!" I say

"so you're in this room?"

"No." I say quickly "I was in the other room."

"bull crap Joanna. I know that tone so don't play with me."

I laugh. "You will never know if you don't look, won't you." Jerome and thedead start hitting every block in the room.

I write in the chat "missed me Jerome missed me."

Mitch laughs then says "no, no, no don't do dis thedead7."

Another name appears in the chat.

Bajan Canadian has been found.

3 seekers, 21 hiders remain.

"Joanna I know there you are and I'm goanna kill you."

Now it was my turn to say don't do dis.

"Don't do dis Mitch." I see him come into the room

There is 20 seconds and there is only 3 seekers so I made a run for it.

I wasn't the only one. All the people that were in the room came out of there hiding places and made a huddle around me then charged. Just at that moment Jerome comes in and they get swallowed my all us blocks.

Jerome shouts "NO NOT AGAIN." And then he rage quits. Me and Mitch laugh when he comes back on.

Mitch says. "Where you go?"

"Know where playing the whole time a Joanna."

"yip." I say with a giggle

The game ends and we say good bye and hope to see people at Pax in a couple of hours. And then Mitch says what he all way's "and take care."

We end the video and go back onto Skype.

Mitch was smiling.

"what." I say

"Oh nothing other than the first game I play with my girlfriend she wasted me." Jerome laughs but I just look at Mitch and said. "get us to it." That makes Jerome crack up even more, even Mitch cracks a smile.

_Time skip_

We were at Pax and I was packed with people.

We head over to the machinima booth and see Adam and the rest of team crafted. Mitch says "you can stay here with me or you can go looking around."

"I think we will look around." I say and with that me, July and lacey walk away. We go into the girls toilets to check out our make up when we see someone familiar walk up to us and give us a group hug. I relies who it is and scream with delight. I was our friend Natalie.

"Omg how have you been, we haven't seen you since we were all 15." Says July really excitedly. Good and how have you been?" "Where good. What are you doing there?" I ask. July puts on a sad face like. : I was going to say that: but it goes away quickly so Natalie doesn't see.

"I'm doing minecraft animations for machinima." She replies.

"And what are you doing?" "Where here because I'm now a youtuber and I'm going out with bajan Canadian aka Mitch." I say then July says. "You keep a secret?"

"Of course I can July what is it?"

"July looks at Lacey then says really quietly. "I'm going out with Ty."

(hope you guys like that chapter. please review me i would really love that. thanks for reading iceysage out.)


	9. Chapter 9 fight

Natalie's pov (yeah that's right the new girls pov.)

We talk for about an hour when a huge group of girls with team crafted t-shirts. They look at us as if we were rodent. Joanna stands up to ask what's wrong but when she did she got a punch in the face and the girl who did it yells "KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MITCH." I couldn't see Joanna's face but when she looks back at the girl she was smiling. "You shouldn't have done that." She simply says." I knew Joanna well enough that she had a real bad ass temper but I'd never seen her look like that. She look like she was laughing at the girl like the other girl had just been in real trouble and is what she was about to be. But the other girl didn't see this look and said. "What do this?" she punch Joanna again and when Joanna turn back there was pure hate in her eyes. Joanna kicked the girl in the stomach then when the girl bent over kneed her in the head. She fell to the floor in pain, Joanna looked at the other girls and shouts. "If you want you can try to attack us but you'll just end up like her. She pointed at the girl on the floor. The other girls have taken this as a challenge and lunged at us. We were having a full on fight and some people crowded around and screamed "CAT FIGHT." About ten security guards came to break it up but they just got tangled in the middle. When they finely got it shorted there was blood everywhere and the girls who attacked us where all on the floor. The guards asked us to tell then the whole story and not to lie and so we did. We went to the little medical center they had set up for this tip of things. When we were clear to go we went to a small eating place and ordered lunch. "I've got something to tell you guys." "yeah." Says July

"I'm going to move to America but I don't know where yet and I'm going in about a month would it be okay if I stay with you in till I find a flat to live in." they look shock but Joanna after about ten seconds said "sure you can what are friends for?"

Sorry this is a really small chapter but I wanted this with chapter 8 but I was a bit late so pretend this is still chapter 8 k thanks for reading please review. Iceysage out.)


	10. Chapter 10

hi its iceysage here and i would like to ask you people something

should i restart my fan fiction or make a new one or just carry on?

please tell me by reviewing and that would be appreciated.

i hope you have a good day ma peeps and iceysage out

dadadadadadadadannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

meow


	11. Chapter 11 thanks

thanks to that person who reviewed me i will try to do as you said and try to improve

thanks so much and

iceysage out again.

lol

meow


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry my chapters are going to come out slower now because its the middle of the week so really if its in the week i'm writing it will take longer but in the weekend they will come more quicker so yeah please review me i would love that and have a goo day

icewysage out

meow


	13. Chapter 13 KFC

(Thanks sorabrine for the heads up I will try to improve but I kind of like really suck at spelling. If people would like to send some truth or dears for my characters I will at the end of the chapters post them and answers so yeah please review or follow and have a good time reading.)

Adam's pov

"Hello I'm Ginny, this is Daniele and that is Paige and can we have a picture taken of us and you?" says Ginny

"Sure." I say

We huddle in a small group Ginny on my right and Daniele and Paige on my left. Ginny pulls out her iPhone at arm's length. Just after she toke the pic Ginny leaned in and kissed me and at the same time put something in my back pocket. She whispered in my ear "call me." And walks off. I pull out the number she put in my pocket. It was - (I'm not saying a number because a lot of people will try to call it and whoever answers will be just awkward so yeah back to the story)

I then continue what I was doing which walking out the door to go back to the hotel.

_Time skip_

When I get to the hotel I walk past the girl's apartment and look inside. Joanna was eating dinner at the table with July and some girl Mitch was watching TV.

I walk in and July say's " Hay Adam, this is a long lost friend called Natalie and she's going to come and live in America but she doesn't have a place yet so she's going to stay and our place till she does ok." I look at Natalie and check her out. She has long black hair, big brown eyes and was wearing a machinima t-shirt and black shorts to match. She holds out her hand and we shake. She then says "hi I work for machinima minecraft animations I guess your skythekidrs am I right?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of a animation that you could help me with." I say

"Really. Here's my number call me so we can discuss it." Natalie hands me her phone number and I take it without hesitation.

July's pov

Ty and I go out for dinner at a little place called KFC Kentucky fried chicken. We get one of them little dinner for two packs. We find a booth and sit.

"so how was your day?" I ask Ty

He starts blabbing on about his day but then he asks

"How was your day?"

"oh it was okay. Well some of your fan girls came up to us and started a fight but we won even though they had 10 people and we had 5 but yeah otherwise it was just like any other day." I say

He look at me shock like: you were in a **fight! **:

We ate our dinner in silence but a group of people come in and see us and come over and asked Ty if they would sign there t-shirts.

Some look at me and then ask "who's this?" Ty looks at me and I nod saying that I was okay if he told them we were going out and he says "she my girlfriend July."

Some of then take a pic of me then send it to some friends.

About 5 minutes later they go and get dinner and since we had finished we say good bye and leave. On the way home Ty says "just a warning about fan girls….

I cut him off "I know what there like we got attacked today by some of them."

"yes but some are nice and just would like you to sign something but then there's the girls who are like. _Get away from Ty he's my boyfriend not you you're an ugly slut._ Just ignore the girls who do that okay I don't want you to get hurt."

"If the girls punch me can I hit back because I can punch." I say

"Sure as long as you didn't start it." Ty say back

When we get back to our hotel we have a quick kiss good night then we head off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14 kidnap WHAT

Joanna's pov

Lacey and I were walking down the road to get some stuff for breakfast and as soon as we were out of the hotel someone came up to us and said

"Omg its match's girlfriend!" the girl asks me to sign here t-shirt then walks off texting and I could see what she was texting because she was mouthing :hay jazz I just meet Mitch's girlfriend.:

We carry on walking to the little market that was up for Pax. When we get there, there is only one place to buy groceries but they didn't have any cereals for breakfast so we just brought some eggs and bacon.

_Time skip_

When we get back to our hotel there was nobody there so we walk into our apartment. We unpack our food for the day and when I walk into my bedroom I see a note on my bed saying "Mitch will be mine."

Mitch's pov

I wake up in a bed that is hot pink. Who has a pink bed with pink wood and sheets and everything?

I turn my head to the side and see that girl from Pax that Joanna got into a fight with. She was looking at me with an evil grin on her face then she said "hi Mitch I'm Kelly. Do u wants to know why you're here."

I give her a look and the grin vanishes from her face "ok then be like that Mitch. I'll tell you any way. Don't you remember me from when we were 8?"

I look at her face then remember who she was. "Her name is Kelly Jane Mellows and she was my first ever girlfriend. I broke up with her because she was to force full and didn't like my friends and told me that my friends were dicks so I dumped her. I nod and she smiles.

"You shouldn't have dumped me because now I have you, Jerome, Ty, Adam and Jason all locked up."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yell at her.

Kelly looks hurt but I didn't care I just wanted to be out of here. She says "What I want is for you to dump Joanna the same way you dumped me. I will let you out of here and you will find Joanna and tell her you're dumping her but if you don't I will kill all of your friends starting with Jerome."

I look at her shocked. I already knew she would kill them because when she makes a promise she never lets them go. "Fine then" I say Kelly opens the door and when I walk down the hall I look in a room to see Jerome out cold and tied up on the floor.

_Time skip _

When I was about a block away I pulled out my phone and called the Melbourne polices.

"hello what do you need?" says a lady on the other end of the line.

"hi my friends have been kidnapped….." I carry on explaining when she cuts me off saying "where are you right now so we can get some people to you?"

"I tell her where I am and she then says. "ok people are on there way but you will need to act like your doing as your tald by her go to the place you and your girlfriends staying and fake brake up with her we will tell her way when this is all over."

"I say bye and hang up the phone. I walk our hotel to tell Joanna the news.

(how do you like the twist?

Tell me what you think should happen by reviewing and by the way I haven't updated in a bit because my step dad turned off the computer when I was playing a game and it stuffed it up so yeah.

Iceysage out. Meow)

(PS thanks for reviews.)


	15. Chapter 15 fake

(thanks people for the awesome reviews I'm trying to improve my spelling but I think it's the worst thing at school for me but I doesn't really matter if you can understand me right? Please don't give me any more reviews saying that you're going to report me because of my spelling because that's just not cool.

On a happy note thanks (tots not bajan) for saying that my story's cool but you kind of got me a lot confused but yeah thanks

Iceysage out meow)

Joanna's pov

Once I had read the note I think who the hell is this from?

I hear my bedroom door open and I turn around to see Mitch standing there looking really sad

I say "What's wrong?"

"I'm dumping you." he says

I feel like a ton of bricks just decided to hitchhike on my head, Mitch walks out of the room and I fall to my knees and start to cry. I haven't cried since the rape thing and to be honest I actually still haven't gotten over it. I start to rock back and forth against my bed. Lacey comes in and sees me and gives me a hug.

"What happened I just saw Mitch walk out on the verge of tears so what happened?"

I look at her and make a love heart with my hands and pull it apart. I cry into her t-shirt when a policeman c s in.

Mitch's pov

I walk out of the hotel thinking what if Joanna doesn't still like me when this is over. What if she starts dating one of the guys? She's the love of my life and I might have just lost her. I walk back to Kelly's place and go inside. Kelly was sitting on the couch watching the news.

She looks at me and says "I can see by the look in your eyes that you've done it what did she do?" I look at Kelly with pure hatred. She sees the look and walks down the hall and into the room I saw Jerome in. she comes out dragging Jerome and a knife in hand. She holds Jerome up and puts the knife to his throat. She then says "tell me what happened."

I look at Jerome and say what was needed to be said

After I say that when I walked out Joanna full to her knees and started to cry Kelly cracked up laughing.

I yell at her "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY I PROBLEY JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOUR LAUGHING. SHE LOVED ME BACK BUT NOW SHE WILL JUST THINK THAT I WAS USSING HER WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THAT."

I move towards her and she holds the knife up against Jerome's throat tighter. "Stay back or I kill him." She says

I look at Jerome's eyes to see then haft open and looking at me. I wonder how long he's been awake and how much he's herd but he silently mouths to me "power moves only." That's all I needed, I nod and Jerome turns his head and head-butts Kelly in the nose. Kelly stumbles back and just as she does so a police teams comes bashing through the door.

Joanna's pov

"Hello I'm guessing your Joanna I'm here to explain what is going on." I look at the man and say "what do you mean what's going on my boyfriend's just broke up with me. Wait my ex-boyfriend."  
The man says "well to start off with my names Joe and why Mitch just broke up is…" Joe/policeman explains why this all is happening. I think to myself. But what if he actually just broke up with me and the police man being here was a mistake? No why would he be here if it was a mistake. After Joe says "do you have any questions?"

"Why would this girl want to kill someone just to get two apart?"

"And this will probley answer that question."

I hand Joe the note. He reads it and shakes his head

Joe says "I don't know what'sn6 going on in her head because I still don't get girls even though I grow up with one."

Lacey says "can I go over to this girls house and kick her ass because she's being such bitch?"

Joe replies quickly saying "no I think the quad team are there right now arresting the girl so I don't think its apriority but if they weren't there I would say go for it, she would kind of deserved it. But don't say I said that because I will get in trouble."


	16. Chapter 16 last day of pax

(Okay people please review more of your thoughts I would love to hear from you and have a good time reading.

PS who do you think Lacey should start dating or if there will be boys fighting over her or if her boyfriend comes back and Jerome gets all jealous. Please review me to tell me what to do.

Iceysage out meow)

_Time skip 2 days_

Ty's pov (I don't think I have done Ty before so let's go.)

It's the last day of Pax and Me and July where walking around looking at other gaming booths. We come to Tiffany (or ihascupquake.) And July says "we have to get my budder sword signed by ihascupquake, she's like awesome!" I say "fine." July bounds up to the line to Tiffany I join her when she has reached to front. Tiffany recognizes me then sees me holding hands with July and says "hay Ty, who's this lovely girl your holding has with?" July says "I'm July and I'm a big fan of you and I'm Ty's girlfriend." "Yeah she kind of dragged me over here." I say. Tiffany says "well here's my phone number July maybe we can chat some time?" July takes the number and nods. "Well we best be off have a good day tiff." I say and me and July walk away. "How do you and tiffany know each other?" July asks me. "Last year at minecon

Us team crafted people and Tiffany and her husband red went and Adam, me and Jason run into them one time." I answer. We walk in silence for the next minute or so when Adam comes up to us and says "hay Ty and Juju. Juju can I talk to Ty in private please?" "sure." Says July and she walks off in the direction of the toilets. "what." I say. "Have you gotten over the fact that we were kidnapped?" replies Adam quickly. I see Adam looking behind me so I turn around to see who it was. Adam says "hi Ginny, Daniele and Paige how are you?" "Hi where good and you. You still haven't called me." Says the one I think is called Ginny I look at Paige to see her steering at me. Adam was about to answer when Paige says "can we have another pic but with Ty in it?" "sure." I say. We get in a huddle. me and Adam on the sides and Paige pulls out her phone to take a pic. I could see July come out of the toilets and walk this way. She look fine with me in a huddle of girls she must have guessed it was fan girls like they are. When Paige had taken the pic she turns and kisses me on the lips. I was shocked. I feel Paige being pulled off me to see July beating the crap out of Paige. Ginny and Daniele where just standing there shocked but when they come out of shock, they went to their friends rescue. But before they could touch July, July had stopped and went to me and started making out with me. I see out of the corner of my eye Adam standing there really awkwardly like umm am I meant to be standing here? Poor Adam hasn't had a girlfriend since dawn broke up with him witch was a long time ago.

Mitch's pov

I was sitting at the machinima booth signing a chicken nugget budder sword when I feel a tap on my shoulder. It was Lacey. "Hay Mitch after your signed that sword can we talk?"

"Sure, just a second." I replied.

After I sign the sword Lacey's pulls me away.

"what." I say

"Have you seen July or Joanna I haven't seen them all day?" she says

"No I haven't but last I heard was that Adam went looking for Ty maybe Julys with Ty." I say I start to walk away when Lacey says "well Joanna thinks you actually broke up with her so that's why she's avoiding you. Did you break up with her?" "No why would she think that?" I say quickly. "I don't know don't ask me." And she walks away.


	17. Chapter 17 sorry

hey people im not going to be able to post a chapter this weekend because ill be at my dads.

and just sasying people i am only 12 so im not really good at spelling so yeah...

remember to post what i should do with Lacey on the boyfriend thing because i can leave her as a loner or have like jerome adam and probly seto fight over her but i would like to see what you guys think.

remember to follow or review if you like and i will post the next chapter in about 4 or 5 days because ill be at my dads for the weekend so bye

iceysage out meow.


	18. Chapter 18 shopping

(yeah i got a chapter out before school)

(Hay people I would just like to give you and inscription on what the girls look like Joanna:

Hay long light brown hair that is always in a ponytail unless she's in bed. She has crystal blue eyes and olive skin.

July: chestnut colored hair with little curls at the tips. She has amber eyes and light brown skin.

Lacey: blond hair that's really straight and shiny. Dark green/blue eyes that get bigger if her eye lids are fully open and nicely tanned skin.

Natalie: jet black hair that's mostly in a braid all day. Rich brown eyes and pail skin.

Ok that's what the girls look like and please review on what you think should happen in latter chapters

Iceysage out meow.)

Joanna's pov

_Time skip. 9 hours._

I was sitting next to Mitch and Jason on the plane ride back to America and I was feeling really uncomfortable sitting next to Mitch because I didn't know if we were still going out but he seemed all relaxed with it. When the food comes around it was the same lady as last time handing out the food. She looks at us and says "let me guess. Salmon for the bacca again?" Jerome nods then she carries on "and what would the rest of u like?"

Adam says "I'm not having the pie again it seems weird eating a pie with meat in it." We all laugh. Even the food lady laughed.

Joanna giggles. "For us new Zealand people and Australian people it's not weird at all."

Adam replies "I DON'T CARE IT SEEMS WEIRD TO ME SO IM NOT EATING IT." That makes us all start cracking up. The other people were looking at us like we were mad people but we didn't care. When we had all finished our food Jason gets up to go to the toilet.

Mitch looks around then says. "Do you really believe I would break up with an awesome girl like you?" I look at him and he leans in and kisses me. Just then Adam looks over to ask us something and sees Mitch and I kissing. He then says to us "get a room or jump off this plane still kissing."

We break apart and laugh. This is going to be soooo fun when we get back to America.

(I'm going to have Jerome Adam and seto like Lacey but she doesn't know that they are secretly fighting over her and trying to win her heat. So hope you like. And I'm only guessing jimmy is seto by the way I think it's his name please tell me if I got I wrong.)

Seto's pov (yeah don't dis Seto.)

I live just down the hall from Adam so I always knew when he was recording because I would hear him shout stuff like JASON IM STARTLED. It was quite funny other than whens he's up at 4 in the morning and you're trying to get to sleep. Tomorrow everyone's going over to Adams house for a Pax is over party and Adam said it was dress up party and you had to dress up as your favorite youtuber to make it funnier, also he said that you had to bring in a present for the person you most like. I've decided to dress up going that I like, like and that's Lacey. She has such as Adam and since he's the Budder god I'm going into town to get a Budder colored suit and black sunglasses to mach. But the person I most like? There's only one person that's pretty fetchers and her laugh is like an angle singing and… I should carry on ill just keep going. But what to get her? She is the most girly girl out of all the girls so I might get her a necklace or something like that. When we get home its 2:00 pm so I had time to go into town. I go catch a taxi into town and It costed more than I thought witch is sad now I only have $254.00

To spend. I walk into the mall and going a suit shop. I see Adam standing there in a suit that looked like Jerome's bacca suit. Adam comes over and says. "Hay I'm dressing up as Jerome to see his reaction who you going as?"

"I'm going as you in a budder suit and black sunglasses." I reply.

Adam laughs then says "who are you buying the present for?"

"I'm not saying you will go and tell!" I say quickly

"fine then I won't tell you who I'm doing it for but do you want to go shopping for whatever you're going to buy for HER with me?" says Adam hopefully.

"sure because I need someone to talk to wile shopping or I'll go crazy. I walk up to a shop keeper and ask if they have a suit made of the color budder. The shop keeper looked at me then Adam and his eyes light up. "Holy cow your sky and your seto wow." He says. Adam says "yeah someone knows us!" the shopkeeper showed us a budder colored suit with a black shirt and a budder bowtie. I tried it on and it fitted like it was made for me.

Go go to buy the suits and the shop keeper asked for us to sign a budder watch for his son and we happily agree. When we got out we head for a small shop that sold jewellery. The shop was called Emma page and it had really pretty necklaces. Adam goes off in the bracelet area and I go to the necklaces of course. I look in the glass to see a budder chain with a little silver star. I try to imagine Lacey wearing it but I couldn't see it so I moved on. I next came to a silver chain with a big teardrop amber with diamonds at the top. I get that one then walk over to Adam and see that's he brought a lucky charm with a heart on it. I hope the girl he's doing it for is Natalie and not Lacey or I will go mental at him.


	19. Chapter 19 truth or dear

(ok people hope you are liking the fan fiction so fair

And please review it would mean a lot to me and have a good time reading.

Iceysage out meow)

Jerome's pov

I walk down the hall to match's room to find it locked. He must have gone to the party already. I head out of the apartment building and over to Adam's.

Oh shit I think. What's the room number again?

Oh yeah that's right room 26 second floor. I head up to Adams apartment to see that the room was packed with people.

Just as I walk in the door Adam Yells out. "ok Budder people all get in a line so I can see who you're all dressed like. I see that Adam is dressed like me with a suit that looks like the one on my skin. I look down the line to see seto dressed like Adam in a budder suit. I'm a bajan because I could just use his checkered jersey.

Adam looks down the line and says "Mitch is the winner he dressed up as his girlfriend.

He comes forward in a pink t-shirt and short shorts. We crack up laughing but then we look at Joanna and she was dressed up as Mitch and looked so much like a boy it was not funny.

"ok then now everyone bring out your gifts and take them to the person they are for.

Lacey walks up to me and hands me a t-shirt with a pic of all of team crafted on it. I smile but when I was about to hand her, her present Adam and seto walked up to her to hand her a gift. Adam and seto look at me with what looked like a little hate. Seto hands Lacey a necklace with a big teardrop hanging down the middle. I hand her my present witch was a pair of earrings made of silver and budder. Adam went next and handed her a charm bracelet with a little heart dangling on the end. She thanks us for the presents then walks away.

Adam says "do you guys like her to?"

"yeah." Me and seto says.

"well then let the best man win." Adam says with regret.

I says quickly before he goes "this wont break our friendship right?"

"na but it'll make it a lot harder when one of us starts dating her…"

Seto walks off to talk to Jason and Adam goes to his mini bar. About half an hour latter Adam was drunk and running around like a maniac. He stops in the middle of the living room and shouts "TIME FOR 5 MINUTES OF LOVE." We all laugh at the state of him and then we hope in a circle but he said that the girls had to put their names in one pile and boys in another.

We then sit on the floor and wait for our names to be called out.

Once all the names were in Adam drew out a little slip that carried a name. he went to the lady's and said "lady's first." Then he drew a slip

Adam read the name "Lacey."

Lacey got up and walked into Adams room.

Adam then walked over to boys pile and pulled out a slip.

He read out "well this is messed up but okay. One this slip there is me, seto, Ian and Jerome."

We all get up but Joanna says "pick out some more names so Lacey don't feel awkward." "Okay." Says Adam

He walks back over to the bowl and pulled out three other names. He then reads out loud. "then next girls are, Hannah, Natalie and Ashleigh. We All went into Adams bedroom and I sat next to Lacey and seto was on her right. Joanna closes the door and locks us in. Adam says "well what should we do?"

Hannah was a really good friend of Adams and Ashleigh was a good friend of Jason's. Hannah sits next to seto and Adam sits on the other side of her. Natalie sits in a chair in the corner and Ian sits on the chair next to her. Ashleigh sits on the ground facing us and when I motioned her to sit next to she shook her head and said "Na I feel like facing you guys instead." Adam looks like an idea comes into his mind and he then says "Let's play truth or dear." "okay." says Lacey and then Hannah says "truth or dear Adam?"

Adam replies quickly "dear."

Hannah looks at us all then says. "who out of all us girls do you like the best?"

Adam laughs then says "that's easy it's Lacey."

I look at lacey to see her blush and then I look to see seto giving Adam an evil steer. I then say "truth or dear Ashleigh?"

"Umm I pick Truth." She says slowly

"Hmm let me think. Who do you like best out of team crafted?"

Ashleigh turns red then says "do I have to tell you?"

"yes." Me and Lacey shout at the same time.

"Ok then I like Jason. There happy?"

"yes." says Adam. I then relies Adam had gone to his closet and he came back out with a Nerf gun and he shouted "all of you get on the ground now or I will shoot you."

We all laugh and when we didn't he shot me in the chest about ten times. I fall back and we all quickly rush to the floor. "Now here the point of the game the boys have to get one girl each to one side of the room but first they have to try to get a gun out of my closet and if you get shot you have to stay still for 5 seconds and the girl has to go back to the door."

I look my watch and see that there's only 2 minute left.

We go to our spots and then Adam shouts "let's go."

I run to Lacey somehow missing all the bullets I got to the closet behind them and grab a Nerf gun and fire it at Adam. He drops to the floor for 5 second and I grab Lacey by the arm and guide her across the room.

Adam gets up and try's to shoot me but Seto grabbed a gun and went mental at Adam firing over 40 bullets.

Adam drops to the floor and Lacey and I make it to the other side of the room. Lacey sits down a I go back to get Ashleigh. I see seto and Hannah in the middle of the room and Ian and Natalie make it passed me. Adam gets up and shouts

"Jerome you going to die!"

The bed room door opens and Adam shoots the person standing there. It was dawn and she got a fool blast of a Nerf bullet in the chest. Adam relies who it is and stops shooting. Mitch was behind her slicing his hand across if neck in a _no_ gesture. Dawn says "Adam can I speck with you for a second?"

Adam's pov

I walk into the hallway with Dawn. When were near the lift she turns and says "umm I'm sorry about the way I treated you when we broke up. I over reacted and I shouldn't have through the engagement ring at the ground because when I left I felt really bad. I still had and have feelings to you but then I came to see you a week later they said that you had moved. I asked where but they didn't know. I started watching your videos and found out you were here about a week ago to I came here to tell you I'm sorry and that I still love you and I can't stop thinking about you."

I stand there shocked. The girl I loved since kidney was standing there, apologizing and I didn't know what to do. I love Lacey but I still have feeling towards Dawn.

I think to myself. If I go out with Dawn and we break up Lacey would most likely be still her but going out with one of the guys and if I say that Dawn shouldn't have come here I would break Dawns heart but I still may have a chance with Lacey. I go for the first though and says "I've missed you to Dawn." I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

(how you like that I added Dawn. And now the love tangle is only with seto and Jerome what will happen next. Review to tell me what you think and have a good day or night.

Iceysage out meow.)


	20. Chapter 20 video

(what up people school is almost over so then I will be able to write more for you guys but it's going to hard because I have a lot of things to do this holidays, okay.

Enjoy reading and have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)

Mitch's pov

I look down the hall to see Adam say something I couldn't make out. He then leans in and kisses Dawn on the cheek. Everyone was all bunches up behind me and Joanna, Lacey and me were the only ones to see. "Lacey gasps and Joanna mutters "trouble." Dawn and Adam look to see who talked and their faces turn red. We all laugh at their discomfort. Joanna then shouts "get a room you two!" everyone behind us laugh even though they don't know that's going on. Lacey looks troubled but then she grins. She then bounds down the hall like one of them girly girls with a lollipop. I'm slowly getting over the fact that she was way more girly then Joanna and July.

Lacey shouts "hi im Lacey and you must be Dawn I've heard a lot about you from the boys."

Dawn blushes then looks down the hall at me "is that true?" she says. I nod because I had told the girls about how Adam has been lonely since there break up and they wanted to know more about Dawn for some reason…

I didn't know why but I told them what she looked like and what she feared like how she hated the dark. The girls found this interesting but I just found it normal. We all go back into the apartment and by then end of the night Dawn and Adam were all over each other on the couch. Jerome was pissed off his ass so I had to carry him home to his apartment. Joanna helped but Lacey, July and Natalie and gone home. I lie him down on his bed and tuck him in. me and Joanna close the door and head back to my apartment. We sit on the couch for a while just enjoying each other company. After a bit Joanna had fallen asleep in my arms. I carry her to my bedroom and tuck her in like what I did to Jerome I start to walk out to go sleep in the guest room when Joanna says sleepily.

"Stay with me will you?" "Ok." I say. I slide in under the sheets with Joanna and hug her from behind. Soon enough she was asleep again and soon after I was too.

Joanna's pov

I wake up and turn my head to see Mitch asleep next to me. I look under the sheets to check that I still had my close on. Just to be sure. I hear my iPhone ringing in the living room so I get up to answer whoever was calling me at 10:00 in the morning. I pick up my iPhone and look and the name. It was Adam. I answer with what the hell Adam its 10:00 in the morning and I stayed up to 2:00 last night what the hell. I hear a laugh and then he says "hay sleeping beauty I just wanted you to check twitter and see the lovely photo of you and Mitch sleeping together. Me and Dawn went over to Mitch's to get a pic of him and just him sleeping and put it on twitter but we found _you_ and Mitch sleeping in the same room." I shout into the phone "what the fuck is wrong with you!" I hang up and go check out twitter on my laptop. Mitch comes out of his room and asks "what's the yelling for?" "Come and look on twitter with me and you will see." I reply. Mitch comes and sits next to me at the table. I go onto Adams page and see a video. I click on the video and we watch. The camera was facing Adam and dawn and they were in Mitch's living room. Adam says "hello guys it's me Adam here with dawn and I know what you're thinking. You thought me and dawn were over and after two years you thought it was permanent but here we are again head over heels with each over. To celebrate we are at Mitch's apartment and in his living room. We are going to let what his face looks like when he's past out."

Adam turns the camera so it faced Mitch's door. Dawn slowly opens the door and when she does she stands there with a look of shock. Adam moves the camera so it was inside of the room. He lets out a gasp because lying there was me and Mitch. Mitch had his arm around me. The video ends and Mitch runs across the road and sprints into Adams apartment. I go down and look at the comments one girl called melikecandy had said

"Your dead girl that's my Mitch you are nothing compared to me." I laugh then I post a comment saying "well melikecandy I will beat your ass any day bitch so come get some." I post it and strait away there was another comment from melikecandy. "Bring it on. I will meet you at the park down the road from yours in about twenty minutes." "See you there but first I have to check to see if Mitch has killed Adam yet…" I post it the call Mitch. He picks up the phone and says calmly "hay honey." I hear a muffled scream in the back ground and so I say "so how is Adam?" "Oh he's fine." I then hear Dawn shout "let him go Mitch!" it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "Ok well I'm going to go for a walk in the part I will see you at launch at the cafe there." "OK." He replies I hang up the phone and head off to what was going to be a little punch up. But boy was I wrong.

(so I hope you liked this chapter and one thing before I sing out is

DYLAN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FINE AND READ MY FAN FICTION WHY. So anyway Dylan is my boyfriend in real life and somehow he found and read my fan fiction. Then review about ten times, all different things. So yeah have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	21. Chapter 21 car crash

(Hay people this chapter I'm going to make it seto leaves because he's has been kicked out of team crafted. I'm not holding anything against Mitch or anyone else in team crafted because no one but the people involved know the full story so I'm not holding anything against them. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day or night

Iceysage out meow)

Seto's pov (why did he have to leave: ( )

Me, Lacey and Jerome were walking across the road when I see a speeding car coming around the corner. Jerome screams "oh shit!" he jumps back but Lacey didn't know what was going on I push her quickly over to the other side of the road. I trip over in the proses. The car rams into me. Its smashes into my chest. I feel my rib crack then I feel something warm rush down my top. I hear Lacey scream and the car drives off again. Lacey and Jerome run to my side. Lacey was saying "it's going to be okay." But I could hear the worry in her voice. I start to feel like my body was being lifted into the clouds but I say with my last breath "take care of her Jerome." I then close my eyes and let my body lift away.

(Sorry I had to make him die and no he has not died in real life.)

Lacey's pov

I look at the lifeless body of seto in front of me.

I steer at his face. I feel a tear drop from my eye

The last thing he said was "take care of her Jerome." The all the blood drained out of him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Jerome.

"The police are on their way I got the drivers number plate so whoever behind this are going to pay." He says

People were coming out of houses and when they got site of seto's dead body they rush back inside. Someone came out with blankets and a bottle of water. The man says

"Hi I'm josh and I'm here to help. I'm a lawyer and I will help for what has happen plus I'm a witness I saw the whole thing and that will come in handy."

I look up at the josh. His face was so kind. I say "are you good because whoever did this I want behind bars."

"Good? I'm great I have never lost a case for a client." He says proudly.

I nod then he puts the blanket over me. Jerome guilds me away from the body of seto.

Police cars turn up and a man comes over to question me.

"can you tell me what to though happen please dear I'm here to help and I need to know so I can."

I reply "me, Jerome and seto were walking across the road when Jerome shouts "oh shit." I didn't know what was going on. Seto pushes me to the other side of the road I turn around just as the car slams into seto's chest. I scream at the top of my lungs. The car drives away and Jerome quickly looks at his number plate. We rush to seto's side. I was in shock so I just kept on saying "its going to be okay." But the looks in seto's eyes were full of hurt. Blood was running down from his shoulder and the last thing he said was "take care of her Jerome." He then closed his and never opened then again.

When I had finished Jerome puts his arm around me and then tells the number plate of the car. I sit down on the corner with Jerome. I put my head on his lap and let my body slip into sleep.

(I'm sorry I had to make seto die but I didn't know what else to do…

As I said I hold nothing against team crafted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of sadness but have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	22. Chapter 22 funeral

(Hay people this chapter is going to be sad also but please stick around. I would love to hear what you think I can do now that it's just Jerome trying to get Lacey to love him. It will be funny if he asks her out in mid recording…

That's all

Iceysage out meow

Joanna's pov

Me and Mitch were sitting on the couch watching _family guild, _when I get a text from Lacey saying

"Hay Joanna I can't talk right now not even a sound for what has happened." I pass the phone to Mitch so he can see the text. He shrugs like :I don't know don't look at me. I text lacey back

"What wrong I'm going to call you and you will pick up or else I'm going to find you and face to face talk you."

Lacey quickly reply's before I can ring "no please don't can we just talk by text?"

I text back "ok then what are you so upset about?"

The text I get back made me start to cry

"Seto has been killed by a car when we were crossing the street at the park. I didn't see the car coming so he pushed me to the other side of the road but he tripped and when he got up the car well…"

She didn't need to finish the text. I show the text to Mitch and all the happiness drains out of him.

I had never seen him look like that. It was as if he wasn't there but only a pitcher of him.

I give him a hug and say "he isn't gone he will always be in our hearts."

Jerome's pov

_Time skip (seto's funeral: ( )_

It was seto's funeral and I was dressed up in a suit and bow tie. I meet Lacey at the church. She was wearing a black dress and black shoes. I have never seen her in black before she normally was in bright colors. We walk into the church together. I look around and see seto's parents in the front row. Seto's mum was crying and her husband was trying to comfort her. I walk up to the to say how sorry I feel about not being able to save seto when Adam called me over.

He says to me "hay did you know that he has a will. I never new and we have to say a speech on stage."

"oh shit we have to say a speech." I say

Adam replies "yeah in his will he asked team crafted to say a speech each. But did you know he had a will because I didn't know he was that organized."

"No I didn't." I say

Adam turns to Lacey who was still standing next to me and says "he also said he would like one of the girls to say something and you're the closest out of the other two so are you up to it or should I get Joanna to?"

"I'll do it but I am kind of stage fight."

"I can stand up there with you." I say

"Thanks but I will just have to face my fear alone." She says then walks over to Joanna.

I look at Adam and he looks at me. He then says

"Well you're the last man standing so you get the prize."

He takes a seat for the ceremony had started. Seto's mum ( my country we say is differently…)and dad went up to the stage to say there speech. When it was turn I go up trying to think of what to say.

I clear my throat and say "hello friends and family of seto's I am Jerome one of seto's good friends. Today we are here to remember what we have loss. I was there when he was hit. Like what Lacey said in her speech. We watched in horror as one of our best friends left us. I am sorry I couldn't save him because by the time we had reached him he was already going. I hope he rests in peace. Thank you." I look seto's mum straight in the eye.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears again. I walk off the stage and every body's eyes were on me. I take my seat next to Adam and then seto's dad go's up to the stage to read the will.

I got all of seto's shoes because we have the same size feet. Lacey was the most lucky out of all of us she got his computer.

At the end of the funeral we all said our last good byes and went home.

(Like I said people very sad chapter

Iceysage out meow)


	23. Chapter 23 back again

(Hay people I hope you like this fan fiction so far and I would love it you could tell me cool things I can do for you. Other than learn to spell because I completely suck at it, but anyway have a good day or night.

Iceysage out meow)

Joanna's pov

Lacey, July and I were having a girl's day out shopping.

When we told the boys this they said. "Umm we thought that you girl didn't really like shopping."

We answer harshly "really, what did you think we were, boys? We love shopping and just because we are tomboys other than Lacey here don't mean that we don't like shopping on a nice day like this."

They look taken back. Mitch says "well don't go to the small mall down the road me and Jerome are going to go get something there."

"Ok we will go to the big mall in the city center." Says July

We get into my car and zoom off. When we get to the mall I say "ok the reason I dragged you out here is because it's Mitch's birthday on Monday and were going to get him something really big. Any ideas?"

"There's the new ps5 out, maybe we could get him that but then you have to do get him something from you."

Says Lacey we walk around for a while trying to find the games shop when I see a t-shirt that says: that word though. I pull the girls into the shop. I show them the t-shirt and they say "you have to get that for Mitch!" 

I look at the price tag to see how much and it was $34.79

I'm like wow that's cheep of this shop! I go up to the counter to buy it when I notice a guy looking to me through the window. It was the man who had raped me.

I turn to the girls to tell them but when I looked back he was gone. July looks at my face and says "what wrong, you look like you have just seen a ghost."

"nothing." I say Lacey study's my face and says "whatever it was has upset you so tell."

Fine then, I just saw the guy who raped me looking at me through the window happy!" I say angrily  
they look shocked at my sudden burst. July says "well if you see him again we will tell the police ok." I nodded I didn't want to see his face again.

Mitch's pov

Jerome and I went to a ring shop at the mall down the road. I was looking at rings because I was thinking of proposing to Joanna. I dragged Jerome along just for the fun of it. Jerome hated shopping. He only went if it was for a present, close or food. I look at silver ring with a 2 carat diamond and small ambers around the sides. It cost $2,085 and I only had $3,000 to spend. I look at the boxes and I see one in shape of a heart and **forever **in the middle. I show Jerome the ring and box and he says "you must really love her if your spending that much." I laugh. I buy the ring and box. All together it was $2,285. I was happy I still had some money because I still needed to see if it fitted on her finger. I get back to my apartment and see a note on the door it read "I'm hunting her and you can't do anything to stop me." From the person who raped Joanna.

Holly shit that was bad. I call Joanna's phone and she answer's immediately "hi honey what's up?"

She called me honey.

"hay Joanna can you come to my place right now if you don't something really bad is going to happen." I say.

"why…"

"Just come home I really need to have you here." I say quickly

"Ok we will be there in a bit just buying something." She reply's I was okay she was on her way. I was okay

"Ok I'll see you soon bye hon." I say

"Bye honey." Says Joanna

I hang up. I hesitate then call Adam.

"Hello Mitch how it been?" he says

"hi Adam I'm good at the moment but they guy who raped Joanna left a note on my door saying he was going to hunter her can you go down to the entrance of my apartment and escort them up please." I say back.

I hear a shout from Adam he was yelling at dawn to come over to mine and help. Then he comes back to the phone and says "Dawn is going to help you while I wait down at the entrance, what time are they going to get here?"

"In about an hour." I say

"Ok then talk latter bye." Says Adam and he hangs up

I wait about 2 minute and I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see Dawn. She grabbed the note on my door and read it.

She looked up at me and said "she's going to be alright Adams got Jason, Jerome, ty, Quintin and Ian down there with him. So it's going to okay."

Dawn's pov (yeah dawn's pov)

Mitch sits to his coach and puts his head in his hands.

He then says "this is bad, this is very bad. I had just brought her and engagement ring and all this happens."

"Wait you were going to propose to her?" I say

"Yeah I have a little date planed and everything." He replies "can I see the ring?" I ask I know it was a stupid question for this time but I was trying to get his mind off what was happening

He pulled a love heart shaped box with forever in the middle. He pasted it to me and I open it.

The ring was beautiful. It had a 2 carat diamond with little ambers around the sides.

"oh my god Mitch I wish you luck but you better ask her after this is all over." I say

(So people how did you like that? It has a lot in it. Review me of what you think and have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	24. Chapter 24 waiting

(Hay people it school holidays now no more school! Thanks biggles789 I will do as you say.

Hope you like this chapter and have a good day or night.

Iceysage out meow)

Adam's pov

I was waiting by the bus stop for the girls with Jerome, Jason, ty, Quintin and Ian when I notice Joanna's car pull up across the street. They started walking in our direction when a cream colored van pulls up in front of then I hear a scream the was July because it didn't sound like Joanna or Lacey. Ty rushes forward but then a bullet hits him in the shoulder. The kidnappers were sending a warning not to get closer. Ian rushes to ty's ad. I watch hopelessly as the van zooms off down the road.

We all rush over to ty. Jerome calls the police but I told him to no say anything about the kidnapping to them it was between the kidnappers and us.

Jerome nods then tells the police a fake story.

An ambulance comes around the corner with lights blazing. Medical people jumped out of the ambulance and pushed their way through the crowd that had now gathered. They get a stretcher and put ty on it carefully.

Ty moans in pain. When ty was safely in the ambulance they speed off to the hospital. Mitch and Dawn come running out of the apartment. Dawn sees me and runs up and gives me a big hug. When she finely pulls away I explain to them what had happened.

When I was done Mitch turns around and walks up to his apartment.

I look at Dawn and she whispers to me. "Mitch just brought a ring and was going to propose to her but all this has now happened well he won't be taking it well that the person who raped the lady he loved has now kidnapped her."

I say a little after she whispered that to me "I'm going to go up there to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Mitch's pov

I was just filling up my hand gun when Adam walks in. he sees the gun and says "our not going to shoot your self right?"

I lock the gun and put it down.

"No I'm going after this man and get the girls back. You can come if you want but you don't have to." I say

"No I'm coming with you and I think the other guys would say the same." Says Adam he was looking at the hand gun on my table.

Just at that moment Jerome bursts in holding a slip of paper. "They left a note. The kidnappers left a note!"

I snatch the note out of my best friends hand and read.

Dear Mitch

You must be pissed off right now.

I mean you haven't really changed since school.

But anyway if you want the girls come to the part down your road in an hour's time and there might be another clue.

But as I said _might._

Were always watching you Mitch. Always.

The note ended

I look at Adam and say "let's roll."

(So guys how did you like that chapter?

I might be a bit late on getting out chapters but that because my friend July in real life is moving and I may never see her again.

But anyway have a good day or night and thanks biggles789 for the idea.

Iceysage out meow)


	25. Chapter 25 raped

(Hay people this chapter has rape in it so if don't like don't read this one and just skip to anther when it is up

But anyway have a good day or night.

Iceysage out meow)

July's pov

I scream at the top of my lungs. A man grabs my neck and forces me into the van. When I was in they put blind folds around our eyes so we didn't see where we were going. I hear a gun shot from close by.

I can feel Joanna and Lacey next to me on the floor

I could tell it was them because their breath was fast and small. They both breathe like that when there in shock.

I get pulled up into a sitting possession. I feel rope get tied around my hands and feet.

What the hell was happening?

We were being kidnapped that was clear but why?

After an hour or so I feel a cloth go under my nose. The next second I knew I was out cold.

I woke up I was in a small titanium room with no windows

Joanna was still out cold but Lacey was just waking up to.

I get up and walk over to her

I say "Lacey it's going to okay. It's going to be ok don't worry." The look in Lacey's eyes was fear. I've never seen it in her eyes normally there was happiness or determination but now it was all fear.

I go over to Joanna. She was still out cold like she was in a coma or something.

I hear a click and three men walk in. one say's

"Hello girls. July go over to the far corner over there and Lacey go and sit by the door." He looks at Joanna and says

"Take her out of here and wake her up. I will sort her out latter."

The big guy on the right picks Joanna up and takes her out.

I say "were are you taking her and why are we here?"

The man laughs and says

"I'm not going to tell you were she has gone or why you are her because you will find out soon enough." The big guy comes in again. He stands in the same spot as before but is now looking at me hungrily.

The man in the middle says "now you remember for who is having who. Lacey go with this man here." He points to the man on his left. "And July you stay here with mike."

The guy called mike. Walks over to me and stand next to me. Lacey looks at me frightened. Then gets shoved out of the room by the guy she had to go with.

The man in the middle says "now you two have fun." And with that he walks out.

I look at the guy next to me. I knew what was coming next and I didn't like it. Mike was steering at me with a big grin on his face. Next thing I knew I was flat on the floor. Mike pulled out a knife and cuts my favorite jacket and t-shirt away. He cuts the rope on my hands way not thinking that I could do anything which was true. He says in a deep voice "now get unchanged or I will make to do so the hard way." I get unchanged. I was now fully naked

Mike was unchanged in a flash. I toke way longer

I was crying softly. I had never has sex. I was a fucking virgin. I wanted to lose it to a person I loved not like this.

Mike looks at me and says  
"now let's have fun."

He steps towards me. I back up against the wall.

"Please don't." I say with a wiper he pretends not to hear. He had me pinned to the wall and He started snogging me. Oh shit this is not happening.

Mike started to slowly take of my bra.

He has one hand on my hips so I can't escape.

My bra falls to the floor. He puts his head down and starts to suck my nipple.

While he sucks one of my breasts he massages the other with one hand. The other hand still pinning my hip to the wall. I was in complete shock I couldn't do anything. I was hopeless. I takes his hand off my breast and moves it down my body.

His hand lingers at the top of my nickers. Then in one swift movement I was completely exposed.

He pushes me so I was sitting right in front of his dick.

"Suck it bitch." He says harshly I keep my mouth shut.

He puts two fat fingers on my lips and forces them open.

He then forces his cock into my mouth. He then grabs the back of my head and pushes my head back and ford so I was sucking his dick against his will. Mike moans.

He then takes his dick back out of my mouth. He then lays me on the floor. I thought it was over so I close my eyes. But then I feel something touch my pussy. I look down and see that mike was about to slam his dick into me.

I say "please no I'm a virgin." He grins and says "all the better then."

And with that he slams into me. I let a scream. The pain was unbearable. I feel liquid seep down my legs. It was blood. I know because I can smell blood from a mile away. I cry and cry the whole time and when he finely gets out of me I just fall asleep right there on the stone cold floor.

(So people have a good day or night and hope you had a good time reading

Iceysage out meow)


	26. Chapter 26 park

(Hay people this chapter is going to be full to the max and there might be a part to of this one.

But anyway have a good time reading and night or day

Iceysage out meow)

Mitch's pov

Adam, Jason, Jerome, Ian and I were on our way to the park when I get a text from Natalie. I read "hay Mitch do you know why Joanna, July and Lacey aren't answering my calls because we were going to go to the movies on Sunday but I needed a time so do you know why they aren't answering?" I answer back "how do I break this to you let's see…"

She quickly reply's "what do you mean _break this to me_?"

"Well they have been kidnapped and me, Adam, Jerome, Jason and Ian are on our way to save them." I text back

Sooner than a flash of light I got a text back saying

"Too late to save another Mitch it looks like this one was way too late. Too bad your friend got shot to bad and if you try anything tricky the next this you know is you girlfriends head is sitting on your door step.

From you enemy number one from school and one and only kidnapper."

"Oh fuck they have Natalie!" I say out loud.

Jerome looks at me and says "well we better get moving."

_Time skip to the park_

When we arrive we see a man standing next to a big old tree that looked like it was dead. The man was steering right at us not even blinking an eye.

I put my hand up to my friends in the symbol to wait. I walk to the man and he hands me a note and walks off to the market on the other side of the park.

I read the note and it says

Hello Mitch my right hand man says July was nice and my left says Lacey was better. I wonder if they liked it.

But any way I think you have guessed who I am by now if not you have gotten slower.

I am Keith Jeeps so I think you would most likely remember me from how much we both hated each other.

But anyway as you remember from the last note

If you try anything tricky your girlfriends head _will_ end up on your door step just try not to let that happen because she's a nice one.

From Keith.

I didn't need to know more I just wanted the girls back and I now know where to go.

If that is Keith still lives there.

I turn around and jog back to the boys. I tuck the piece of paper into my pocket. We get into the car but this time I'm driving because the others didn't know my destination.

Joanna's pov

I was shoved into a room with July and Lacey. Lacey looked like death was at her door step. She never looked like this. Then July was huddled in a corner shaking. I guess they went through the same treatment as me. I go over to lacey and she looks at me and says "July and I were raped and July won't move I tried but all I get is a blank look can you try?"

She sounded shaken. We both walk over to July. I sat down text to her and said "hay July, it's going to okay. Someone is going to save us and then it's going to be all over. July, look at me ever things going to be okay don't think about and you to Lacey don't think about what has happened to you just think about the what _is _going to happen not what _has._" Lacey stands there not saying a word and when I look behind me she was on the ground. I rush around to her. I check her pulse and she was just breathing, _just. _"HELP." I yell over and over again. A big man comes in and July puts her head down again so I got strait away that this hell of a man was the one who raped her. I give him a death steer as he comes over to look at Lacey. He glances over at July and she try's she hides her eyes again and that's where I say "how could you do this to someone. Do you not know that its scars girls for life. They will never look at men the same way with our remembering what happened to them."

Then man ignores me. Then soundly Lacey's eyes shot open. She looked at the man and screams. The man gets up and walks out locking the door once more.

(hay people hope you liked this chapter and have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	27. Chapter 27 knock out old friend

(Hay people sorry I haven't updated but I was away at my dad's so I couldn't write. Hope you guys all have had and are still having an awesome Holladay on the 18th I will be going to the beach for 8 days so I won't be able to write there ether. I hope you have a good day or night.

Iceysage out meow)

Natalie's pov (hell yeah its Natalie again.)

I was just texting Mitch when I feel what felt like a gun on the back of my head and then I hear. "Turn around slowly girly and we won't hurt you." I turn around slowly not making any other movements. As I turn I feel a cloth or something cover my mouth and nose. The next thing I know I was out cold.

_Time skip_ to when she woke up.

I woke up being in the arms of a big man who was caring me to a house the look a lets a century old. I faked that I was still asleep so he didn't have to knock me out again. When walked into the house and down some steers to I guessed there was a basement. I open my eye a tiny bit to see titanium walls and door. The big man put me down and gave me a shake. I open my eyes and look up at him. He was quite ugly. He has a big nose and his eye color was all most red. When he opens his mouth to talk all of his teeth were yellow. The ugly man says "get up and go into that room." He pointed at the room on our right. I get up and go in. once I was in he slams the door behind me. The next thing I knew I was tackled by hug from July, Lacey and Joanna. July and Lacey look like they have been crying but Joanna just looked shaken.

I say "can't breathe." And they pull away I then say "what am I doing here and what are you guys doing here?" Joanna explains. I was shocked. They had been raped! I must be next because I haven't. "Oh shit." I say out loud. The man who had brought me in came in with four plates of food. He puts them down and walks out again. July rushes over to the food. She grabs a plate and scoffs down all the food. We watch her and since she wasn't dying of poison it must mean it was safe to eat. We sat down to eat. It tasted like pigs kidney. (And that stuff is horrid I speak from experience.) We eat in silence. We didn't know where we were or why but all I knew it was because we were friends with someone in team crafted.

Mitch's pov

I was driving to Keith's house hoping he still lived there.

You Might be wondering how do I know where Keith lives? Well we were friends. _Were_.

I had my hand gun on my lap. Adam was the only other person with a gun. So I was going to take the front and he was going to guard our backs. The others were armed with water guns with boiling water in them. So if you got hit with the water to would have to say you spilled the jug on you. Me and Adam's guns were loaded with bullets that would only knock someone to the ground because we weren't killers. I come around the corner at there was Keith's house it was so old that all of its paint was peeling off. Was get out of Adams car and slowly with our guns in hand walk up the drive. We didn't notice the video camera in the widow. (people play the song king of the hunger games by bajan at this point over and over again because I was and it seemed like its fitted what is about to happen.)

I reached the door and it opens to reveal a man and he says "sorry can come in at the moment." And then he slams it in my face. I give the door knob a twist and find that the man had locked it. I call Jerome up because he could pick locks better than the rest of us. He pulls a hair clip out of his pocket. I give him a look like where did you get that from and he whispers. "Before we went I asked Dawn if I could borrow one because I thought this might happen." I nod. He gets to work on the lock. I hear a click. And Jerome opens the door slowly. Trying not to make a sound. We all go inside. We then split up into two groups. It was Jerome, Jason and me and then Adam and Ian. We went down into the base mint and Adam and Ian went to search around the house. When we reached the bottom of the steers we were surprised to see titanium walls and doors. There were three doors. So we toke one each. Jason went to the one on the right. Jerome went to the one on the left and I went to the one at the end of the hall. I open the door and come face to face with Keith. He was standing the smiling. The then said "we finely meet again. Too bad it was at a time like this." "Where are the girls" I say "oh there near. I think Jason just went into the room with them in there." He say's

"Why did you do this?" I ask

"Because when we were at school you were all was the one who everyone loved. You and Jerome and when I finely had my first girlfriend she broke up with me and said that the only rezone she went out with me was so she could be friends with you. That was the only rezone and so now I'm going to hurt every girl you are going out with or friends with." He says bitterly I say in responds "well it's not my fault that that happened to you." Keith then says "well that's too bad." And then lunges at me. He throws a wild punch which I duck. I hook my ankle around his and trip him up. He grabs my shirt and I fall down to. I punch his stomach and he filches. I get up and so does Keith. He attacks me again but I pull out my hand gun and pull the trigger. The bullet hits him in the head from about ten millimeter away. It knocks him out cold. I look down at Keith with disgusted. I then hear shouting from up steers and so I run up steers to find…

Jason's pov (yeah its Jason's pov for the first time I think…)

I open the door and see Natalie, Joanna, July and Lacey sitting in the corner. Natalie rushes up to me and hugs me. To be honest I had a crush on

Natalie. She was crying. She pulls back and says "how did you find us?"  
Her voice was shaky. I shhh her with a small kiss on the check. She looks shocked. I blush. The girls and I go out of the room and walk back up the steers and out of the basement to see a little war going on with Adam and Ian Vs two really big buff guys we rush to help but then we hear a shoot bang from down steers. We stand there shocked and so the big buff men use this and grab Adam and hold him in a head lock. Dearing us to come closer. At that moment Mitch comes running up steers. He pulls out his gun and Ames it strait at the man's head. Mitch pulls the trigger and he falls back. And right then all more hell breaks loose.

(so people hoe did you like that chapter? Sorry it toke me so long to get out but here it is. Hope do did like it and have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	28. Chapter 28 birthday

( happy new year everyone who would ever read my fan fiction… but anyway have a good night or day in writing this about 2 hours before midnight on new year's so happy happy new year at all and all a good night.

But anyway you guys all know Ian well, im going have a little competition for the girls if there are any who read this. Other than my friends… if you guess my name right you I will say the name of the winner and you will then review me about what your person is going to be called and what she will look like. I'll give you all a clue. My name starts with S but it also has an A in there. So if you guess it in the review I will say the winner and she then has to review me what she is going to be called and what she looks like. But this is if anyone even does it and that girl will go out with Ian.

Anyway on with the story.

Iceysage out meow)

Mitch's pov

I pull the trigger and the man falls back. His buddy pulls out a riffle that was tucked in his coat. Before he could life it to aim at me Ian blasts his face with boiling water. He drops the riffle and we all run. We ran to my car. We scramble in. the girls go under the sets so cameras didn't see them.

When we make it home all so to Adams apartment. Dawn was sitting at the table with a calm face. Behind her was a man twice her size tied but to a chair. She then says "sorry he was bothering me by coming in the apartment with a knife." We must have had a funny look on our faces because she laughed then said "come and sit so we can estrange stories."

_Time skip_ 3 of march (it is said to be Mitch's birthday.)

Me and Joanna were sitting on my couch when she says

"Now close you eye's." I close my eyes tight. I was turning 21 and I was having a big party at Adams because he was the best at setting them up and making sure everyone was having fun. Joanna says "ok you can open them."

I open my eye and see a t-shirt that read _that word though_ I laugh I then put it on. I say to Joanna "now it's you turn to close your eyes." She closes her eyes tight. I pull the little engagement box out from under. I start to say "Joanna I love you with all my heart and all my life. I love more than anything in the world. I would risk my life for your survival." Joanna starts to open her eyes I open the box and say "will you be my bride."

Joanna starts to tear up. She just nods and nods. She then gets out. "Yes."

_Time skip _Mitch's birthday party.

Joanna's pov

Mitch had just proposed to me. I kept repeating that in my mind. July and Lacey were just starting to come out of their apartments again. They seemed to be more scared of the world now then me. Ty came out of the A&E. he will be in an arm sling for another month or so then he will be able to go around like a free man. We were in Adams apartment. I looked around. I see Natalie and Jason in a corner talking. I couldn't make out what about but I'm guessing there might be a possible relationship coming on. Jerome come over and sees my face then looks at my hand. He says "you finely did it man. Congrats to you to." Then walks away to Adam. He whispers something in his ear and Adam nods. It seemed like a normal party. Adam goes into the middle of the room and shouts "EVERY ONE LISTEN UP." Every goes quite. Adam then says "we have a engaged couple in the room at the moment and that couple is, Mitch and Joanna or #Moanna."

Me and Mitch blush. People chap and then Ian come in with a big birthday cake and sings happy birthday to you… and then everyone else joins in. at the end of the song Ian say "you have to eat my cake do you know how hard it was to make this cake?" I his creepy voice. People laugh. I see Mitch family come up to me. There was Connor Mitch's little brother who was 14 now. He comes up to me and says "hi I'm Connor and I'm guessing your Joanna Mitch has told us a lot about you." I blush then say "hi Connor it's nice to meet you." At the end of the night I went to Mitch apartment. We went on google to search up house we could more into. We go for one with 3 bedrooms and 1 toilet. We are looking for something like that but first we are going to just get an apartment.

There's one in Adams apartment on the third floor. We are going to go over to the manager tomorrow to see if we can have it. But for tonight I'm going to sleep in Mitch apartment. I hope we stay together forever.

Jason's pov

Me and Natalie are getting along nicely as friends. I didn't want to be just friends I wanted to be more the just friends. She knows I like her but it seems like she doesn't know what to do. At Mitch's party I asked her "hay Natalie do you want to go out with me?" it was a wild shot but it was better than having to learn if she liked me or not. She says "um can I think about it because I'm really not that into boys at the moment because of the, you know, what happened to the girls."

She wants for my reaction but I just say "cool tell me when you think you would like to go out with me." I see out of the corner of my eye Joanna looking at us. Please make it she didn't hear us please.

(so yeah people review me if you would like to be Ian's gf and remember when you do put a name down so I can say who and then if I say your name that you put down review what you would like her to look like and what her name is going to be. That is if anyone does it.

Happy New Year! 2014 here we come.

Have a nice night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	29. Chapter 29 answer to Jedimindtricks

answer to jedimindtricks

my name is NOT Stacy nice try though.

ill give you another clue.

its sa

also jedimindtricks i didn't get anything out of that other then the PS part. i didn't.


	30. Chapter 30 Natson

(hi people hope you are all having a nice new year.

Hope you have a nice night or day.

PS jedimindtricks I get it now yeah

Iceysage out meow.)

Natalie's pov

Jason just asked me out but I don't know if I should go out with him. I mean, I like him a lot but since the whole kidnapping thing I feel like every man is like that. But men aren't. Joanna comes up to me and says "did I see you and Jason in a corner talking? Is there something I should know relationship wise?"

I say back "well, Jason just asked me out but I don't know if I should or not. I really like him but I just don't know what to do. You tell me should I go out with Jason or not."

Joanna looks troubled. She says "go with what your heart thinks not what your mind thinks. Its going to be ok if you say no, sure it will be a bit awkward between the two of you but if you say yes then it might become something more."

I nod. "Thanks I need to go find Jason bye."

I call Jason.

Jason answers "hi Nat what's up?"

"hi Jason can we meet for launch at the café outside of my apartment?" I say

"why." Says Jason.

"We need to talk so is it a yes?"

"Sure see you at launch."

"bye." He hangs up.

I go to my apartment to see what I will wear

Jason's pov

I am waiting at a table at the café that Natalie told me to go to. I hear a ding. I look to the door and see Natalie walking towards me. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a pic of a minecraft pickaxe on it and Iron colored pants.

She sat down next to be. I say "so, what do you want to tell me?" I had no idea what I could be. She says a little rushed "I've been thinking. I do really like you and I do want to go out with you but I might be a bit shy because I haven't had a boyfriend for about 8 years. So if it is still ok I would like to be your girlfriend?"

I try to get this in my head. Yes she wants to go out with me do But I still like her? Yes I do like her. I say "ok so again Natalie does you want to go out with me?" "Yes."  
Was her answer.

Adams pov

Me and Dawn were on our way to Ty's apartment to say hi when we hear yelling.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU CARE ABOUT KNOWONE BUT YOURSEL!" It was July's voice.

We run to Ty's door and knock there was silence then

July comes running out crying. Dawn runs after her when I go and Ask Ty what just happened.

(so people how did you like that one?

Jedimindtricks I don't think I can do that because those scenes are done now but I'm going to do something like that.

Hope you all have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	31. Chapter 31 winner

the winner is...

BIGGLES789

yes Biggles my name is sage.

so Biggles please review me what she will look like and what her name is and what she is going to act like.

hope you all have a good night or day

iceySAGE out meow


	32. Chapter 32 running

(so people how did you like that one?

Jedimindtricks I don't think I can do that because those scenes are done now but I'm going to do something like that.

Hope you all have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)

(Yeah go biggles789

Anyway have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)

July's pov

_Flash back of the argument._

I was in Ty's apartment and I ask him "hay Ty why are you avoiding me?"  
He was playing a bit of minecraft. He said "ive been really busy with my channel." I say "no you haven't because the last video you have done was two days ago. So again why have you been avoiding me?" I say a little more harshly

He doesn't say anything. I say "you know where not going to get anywhere until you tell me." He gets a text

He turned on his phone to see who it was from and the name was called Sexy beast. It showed the message below and it read see you tonight ;).

I feel furry full me. "Ty who was that?"

He stays silent. I grab his phone and look through the messages he had sent with this Sexy beast person.

Its says

Ty "hay babe."

Sexy beast "hay hon."

Ty "you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Sexy beast "sure sees you then bye."

Ty "bye."

I look at ty and he was looking down. I shout

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU CARE ABOUT KNOWONE BUT YOURSELF."

We hear a knock on the door.

"Were over." I say quietly.

I then run out of the apartment crying. I pass dawn and Adam. Dawn runs after me but I don't stop.

Dawn's pov

I was running after July but she was too fast. We make it to the streets. I look around but couldn't see her. Where could she have gone? A taxi passes me. In the back set was July crying her eyes out. It turns the corner and out of my sight.

I try to call her but there was no answer. I try again but all I got was answer mail. I sit down and cry on a public bench.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a girl standing there a real pissed off look on her face. She says "stay away from Sky you hear me" she slaps me in the face then runs away.

(So people how did you like that chapter?

Was it good or was it bad?

Hope you all have a nice night or day.

Iceysage out meow.)


	33. Chapter 33 home to new zealand

(July is missing! Dawn has a hater! And Ty if you ever read this I'm sorry I had to make you mean but I needed something to keep people readin**g**. But then it's not like he would read these.

Any was biggles789 still waiting for the review on what she will look like and what she will be called.

Hope u have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.)

Natalie's point of view #change

me and Jason were watching a movie with Joanna and Mitch we were watching hunger games catching fire when I get a text. It was from July. She said. "hay nat tell all I'm going back to new Zealand for a bit to see my family and take some time off from Ty. #webrokeup."

I send back quickly

"when are you leaving?"

I get another text and it says "right now."

Then when I sent a text saying good luck I didn't get a responds. I show the messages to Joanna and the boys. Joanna says "do you mind if I punch Ty in the face?"

"yes." Says the boys

Just then Dawn comes running in the door. She say "do you guys know where July has gone she just toke off in a taxi?!"

I show her the text and she relaxes.

She sees us watch the movie and says "can I join you because in think Adam is yelling at Ty right now?"

"sure." We say at different times. She sits on my right. We all settle down to watch the ending were katniss gets told that there is no more district 12.

July's point of view #change

I can't take being around Ty at the moment so I'm going back home to New Zealand to see my family. My mum and dad split up so I'm going to have to go back and forth but at least I can see them. It will be winter because it's august so it's going to really cold. At least I'm going to be in the north island so it won't be as cold as the south island.

I'm going to be going to see my brothers and sisters. I can't wait.

Adam's point of view #change

"Dude doesn't do that crap to girls. July's a really strong girl and you just made her cry."

"Well maybe I would cheat on her if she wasn't cheating on me!"

"She wasn't she never has."

"Yes she did I saw her hug someone at Pax and he tried to kiss her but she moved away."

"Dude that was her ex-boyfriend Samuel." I say

"oh." He goes quiet.

"Well I'm going to go and see if she is okay."

I leave to go and find Dawn.

(so people how did you like that chapter hmmmm.

Please review on what I should do because I'm trying to think but I come up with anything.

Hope you have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.)


	34. Chapter 34 biggles789 information

biggles789

she will be his girl friend

i need to know what she will look like and what she will be called

thats all

iceysage out meow


	35. Chapter 35 new couple!

(Biggles789 she will be the girlfriend of ssundee/Ian

Anyway have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.

PS jedimindtricks you are not my father!)

Ty's pov

After Adam told me that that guy was her ex-boyfriend I felt really bad. I try to call her but she didn't answer.

I feel like the world is falling beneath me. I most likely just lost the most awesome girl I have ever met because I was jealous and selfish. I was blinded by hate.

If only was could become just friends then I would be happy but if I lose her for all my life?

Lacey's pov

I was walking with Jerome to the mall because I wanted to buy some light brown that I'm going to streak down my hair. We go into a woman's care shop. Jerome kind of looked unconfutable being there but he still put on a smile for me. I was still kind of distressed about seeing a friend die but I was getting better. I pick out a nice brown. It was only $26.00 so I got it. When I went up to the lady she said. "hi there that is $26.00 dollars." I give her the money and she said. "thank you have a nice day."

"you too." I reply. The lady smilys then goes and get something from behind her. It was a token. She says "here take this token so if you come back here you can get 1 thing for free."

"thanks." I say I walk back over to Jerome he was studying the hair dye he says "why do girls need to dye there hair?"

I say "because when we get bored of or normal hair color we change it." I drag him out of the shop. He whines when I start heading for the exit. "Hang on I'm hunger can we get something to eat?" I look back at him to see his pleading eyes. "fine then what do you want to eat?"

"McDonnell's da." When we get to McDonnell's there was a Hugh line. I look at Jerome and he says "let's wait I'm sure It won't take that long."

Well he was wrong about that I toke us 5 minutes to reach the front of the line. He gets a big Mc with a coke and I just get a hot chocolate. We sit down. I had just finished my hot chocolate and Jerome was already done. Just as I place my cup on the table Jerome says "hay um Lacey. You know what seto said when he die? About taking care of you. Well that's because we both like you. Well now it's just me. Um so I was thinking do you want to go out sometime. Like on a date?"

I was shocked. I have always had a crush on Jerome. But Jerome asking _me _out on a date well I think you can guess what I was thinking. I say "ok so when will be this Date?"

July's pov (it's just her arriving back in new Zealand)

I was driving to my Brother Alex's place because he said I could stay there.

I had my mum Kelly, dad Cody and 1 brother and sister.

My sisters name is Jessica. She has a husband named Daron and a new baby boy called Jacob.

Alex and his wife Olivia have two children. A boy and a girl. The boy's name is Levi and the girl is called Emma. They were twins and 10 years old. When I get to Alex's house I was greeted by my family. I give them all a big giant hug. I hold baby Jacob in my arms for a while. God it feels good to be home.

(ok guys its going to be a bit hard to get chapters out because my step dad is going through a a bad time because he has cancer. And remember biggles789 this girl is going to the girlfriend of Ian and I need you to tell me what she looks like and what her name is going to be and anything extra you think she might need

Anyway have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	36. Chapter 36 wedding dress

(Hay people hope you like this chapter

I'm starting a new story on a girl called Carmen

It's going to be cool because it's based in new Zealand. (Hell yeah)

So yeah on with story

Iceysage out meow)

Joanna's pov

I am calling July hoping she will pick up.

"Hello." Says July

"Hay July its Joanna when do you think you will be back because me and Mitch are starting to do thing for the wedding and stuff and we need to know when you will be back so we can set a date."

July says "congrats on making the wedding and I will be back in about three or two weeks."

"Ok then I will set the date for the 28th of September."

I say bye and July says bye and we hang up.

Me and Mitch have a theme for the wedding but we aren't going to tell what it is in till the day before the wedding. I can't believe I was getting married. I'm 20 years old and Mitch is 21 years old. Now we are thinking on who to invite. Mitch chose his family and all the youtuber like team created, captain spackles, aviator gaming and such. I chose my mum because well she's my mum but my dad hates us. I have never met him in my life but from what my mum told me I don't want to meet him. I also chose the girls aka July, Natalie and Lacey and because I can I'm inviting a friend from back home. Her name is Tabitha. She has brown hair and amber eyes.

We then decided were we were going to get married.

I went for a forest because it went without theme. Mitch agreed. So it's going to be on the 28th of September and it's going to be in the woods. It was going to be epic.

_Time skip about three days _

Me and Lacey were out shopping for my wedding dress and the bride's maid. I was looking at a white dress with a silver slash across my waist then it falls down to the middle of my calf. It suited me so I ordered one in my size to be delivered to Lacey's apartment. We chose that the girls dresses were going to be silver. Lacey and July were going to be my brides maids. We find some dresses that looked stunning. Lacey says "we have to get those!" I laugh.

When we were done we head back to Lacey's and she tells me some Interesting news. "I'm going on a Date with Jerome tonight."

"Really so are you going out or not?"

"I don't know but I like Jerome and he likes me…"

I cut her off "this is awesome I can't believe you're going on a Date with him." 

She smiles then goes to make us some launch.

Jerome's pov

We were going over to Lacey's to pick her up for the date. Should I tell her how much I love her? I mean I love every little thing about her like how she is really, really scared of spiders.

She was waiting in the lobby for me. When I walk up to her she smiles and I smile back. I bring her to a place where you could choose what you wanted and then they cook it in front of you. It so cool there. She gets some raw fish and veggies. She walks up to the man and he takes it and cooks it before her. She looked like she was having fun. I grabbed a plate of already cooked pasta.

We were eating when Lacey says "so are we a thing or is this just the one time?"

I reply "well I like you and I want to be your boyfriend but I'm asking you if you want that or not?"

She seems to be thinking. She then says "ok then were a thing." And gets up to get dessert. She comes back with a pancake with about ten million toppings.

I steer at her. "what." she says

"how do you eat that much. Normally I'm the big eater."

She laughs then says "well get use to it because I'm now mother eater!"

We both laugh.

When we were done I go to pay but she says "no im paying."

I say "no I am."

"Fine then we will split it."

(so people how do you like that chapter?

Biggles789 cool ill do that but do you want me to choose what she looks like because you did tell me what she will look like?"

Hope you all have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.)


	37. Chapter 37 hunger games!

(Hay people it summer for me and we are having a drought! No I need my long showers!

Anyway have a good time reading

Iceysage out meow.)

Natalie's pov

Jason and I were out shopping for what we were going to were to the wedding. He went into a suit shop and I went into a dress shop. I was looking at a dress that was blue and green. It looked so cool and it was both my favorite colors. I look at the price tag. It was $67.89

I'm like it's so cool but so pricy. Hmm should I buy it? I will look so cool.

Yeah I will buy it.

I take the dress off the rack and take it to the lady at the stand.

"Hi I would like to buy this dress."

The lady looks at me and says "that will be $47.89 please."

I must be on sale or something I think to myself.

I go out of the shop with the dress at the same time Jason walks out of the suit shop with a suit.

Me and Jason were the ones who choose what decorations go up in the trees so we were the designers for the wedding.

This wedding is going to be so fun.

Jerome's pov

So lately there's been a lot on my mind.

One. I am the boyfriend of Lacey

Two. Me and Connor Mitch's little brother are the best mans at Mitch's wedding.

Three. I wonder how your fans will take it that one of us is getting married.

I go onto my computer and see that Mitch, Adam and Ian were on. I call them in a group chat and say "let's do a video of hunger games. Who's in?"

They all say. "Yeah let's go."

There were no teams.

"Hay guys its sky here with, Jerome, Mitch and ssundee and were playing hunger games." Says Adam to say that he is recording.

I say "what Mitch do I have to kill for my food again? Why don't you just take me out to a nice burger bar next time?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

We laugh then Mitch says "so doods in about a week im getting married, and you wouldn't know this unless you stalked me on twitter. I'm getting married to Joanna you all remember her."

I say "well I have something to add to that I'm going out with her friend Lacey so… oh crap was starting."

I run for the middle.

We all run for the middle.

I get a stone axe and put the poor guy next to me on the chopping block.

I had an apple so I turn around and run.

All of a sodden Adam screams "NO MITCH DON'T DO THIS."

He started making dying pig noises like _REET REET_

Then in the chat it says

_A tribute has fallen._

_20 are still alive _

Mitch laughs and Adam says "well I'm out I'll go hang out in the lobby.

I see ssundee climbing a ladder. I sneak up on him and hit him off. He yells "come on Jerome I fan I fan."

I chase after him. We round a corner and come face to face with a team of two.

They must have thought me and ssundee were a team because then turn around and run. Ian said "I'm going to run out of sprint!"

"I'm a yet my second kill."

Ssundee runs out of sprint.

Then he gets sponsored a iron axe.

"I want that Fredrick!"

"Here you can have Fredrick." He tosses it on the ground and but I say "your still going to die. I get Fredrick in my inventory. I chop ssundee up and he says I'm going to kill you as a pig!"

Mitch had been quite the whole game so I say "Mitch you still there?"

He yells "I'm right hell biggums."

I exploded into pieces.

"NOOO." I shout. Then ssundee says "no you killed him before I could respond. Well I'm out too."

I say "I'm coming to get you." In a creepy voice."

All of a sodden Mitch yells "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

We laugh. "We I'm out so that's the hunger games, hope you enjoyed take care."

We stop recording. Adam says to ssundee. "So Ian do you have a date to the wedding or not?"

"Yes I do she's called Jennifer and she has long raven hair that she normally wears in a French braid with dark brown eyes. Oh and she has a youtuber channel and I dear you guys to beat her in any game."

I laugh

"Ok then when the weddings over we can go against her in black ops and see how she goes." I say

Ian replies

"ok then but get ready to lose."

"Ian you are talking to two ASF people we know how to play."

"Yeah well…"

(hope you enjoyed that chapter. Biggles I got your girl in there. : )

Have a good night for day

Iceysage out meow.)


	38. Chapter 38 wedding theme

(hay people how's it going.

On the 18th I'm going to the beach without my computer for a week so if you're on the other side of the world for New Zealand that means I will leave on the 17th ok.

Anyway just wanted to tell you all that so you know

-whisper - jedimindtricks.

Anyway have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.)

_Time skip the day before the wedding._

Mitch's pov

It is the day before the wedding.

Me and Joanna were calling a meeting for all the people coming. We are waiting in our small apartment on the third floor. Our apartment was just above Adams go in the middle of the night we stamp our feet when we walk around and in the morning Adam and Dawn bang there roof where our bedroom to wake us up.

Today none of that happened because Dawn and Adam came early to get seats on the coach. We had set chairs everywhere for people to sit. I'll tell you all the people coming.

There is youtuber's

_Team crafted aka Adam\dawn. Ian\Jennifer. Ty. Quintin\Annie. Jerome\Lacey. Jason\Natalie. _

_PewDiePie\ CutiePieMarzia._

_Captain sparkle's aka Jordan_

_Munchingbrotato (in going to call him brotato)_

_xRpMx13 aka Ryan_

_Bashur (I don't know his name)_

_Bodil40 aka martin_

_Logdotzip aka Tyler_

_Ashleymerie aka Ashley_

_Ihascupquake aka tiffany\red (don't know name)_

_Aviatorgaming (don't know name) _

_Gold solace (don't know name)_

_NoochM aka mat _

_Family_

_Mitch's mum_

_Mitch's dad_

_Mitch's Brother Connor_

_Mitch's sisters_

_Joanna's mum_

_Friends_

_July._

_Tabitha_

So yeah that's all the people who are now here sitting in chairs. Tabitha was sitting next to July.

July didn't look one bit happy about it. I guess July is thinking about what number Tabitha is on her _to kill list_

(My friend in real life called July she has a to kill list and I'm trying to get on it I don't know why.)

Joanna stands up and says

"Hello everyone we are so happy you could join us for tomorrow. We have called you all here to tell you about the theme for tomorrow. First things first. EVERYONE has to play. The theme tomorrow is _hunger games_. There are teams. There will be Nerf guns and other things you will need to survive. There is only ONE Nerf gun so whoever gets it will have a 4% advantage against the other people.

If you have any questions please ask me or Mitch that is all."

Joanna sits down

Jerome yells to break the silence. "NO ANOTHER HUNGER GAMES WE CANT PEOPLE JUST TAKE ME OUT TO A NICE PLACE TO EAT?"

We all laugh then I say "we got to do the hunger deems."

(So people the theme is hunger games. Who should win?

No it's who WILL win?

sorry it was so short but next chapter i will try to make really long for you all

Hope you have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow.)


	39. Chapter 39 wedding

(hay people

Biggles789 it says _Ian_\_ Jennifer._

Well it says so on my computer

Anyway this chapter is part of the wedding.

But I have a little twist that I don't think you will get so that makes me happy

Have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)

Joanna's pov (day of the wedding)

Lacey, July and my mum were getting ready for my big day. Were in a cabin in the woods. I hope no bear

Comes to ruin the day. I was all dressed up in my white and silver wedding dress. My mum in a light pink dress and the girls dressed in silvery purple dresses. I had only a little bit of makeup and silver shoes. I look in the mirror to have a look at me. I was stunning. My dress swayed with my ever move. I am going to get changed after to get ready for the hunger games. My mum is going to give me away. I would be my dad but I don't even know him so that's a no go. My mum looks like she's going to start crying. I hear the announcer say. "Ladies and Gentlemen please take your sets we are about to begin. Me and my mum get ready to come out of the cabin when a man comes in. my mum gasps. The man looks at me and says. "Hay baby girl, I'm your dad and me AND your mum will take you down the aisle together. You might be wondering how I knew you were getting married. I keep my secrets to myself." I just steer at him like OMG this is my dad! I have never seen my dad ever before in my life. He was dressed in a suit. He has the same hair as me.

I say "after all these years and now you show up? Why did you show up for my first prom why weren't you there when I broke my arm THREE times. Why weren't you?"

My mum was silent. My dad says "look I'm a criminal I can't go into new Zealand or I will go straight to prison. I moved to America to try and start over ok that is why I am never around." I look at my dad. He has the same face as when I get yelled at. I guess we both hate being yelled at. I say "you can take me down the aisle but from now on you have to be around for me. I have had a hard life without a dad. I need you now." I run up to him and gave him a big hug. I forgive people way to easily but oh well. My dad hugged me back awkwardly. I look back at my mum. She was steering at my dad. She says "I thought you were dead." The runs up and we have a big family hug. The girls were just standing behind us. I say "dad this is July and Lacey they are my brides maids.

Music starts playing. We walk out of the cabin. My mum and dad guiding me to stand next to Mitch. July and Lacey follow behind us. Mitch was looking at me. I am getting Natalie at take a pic of Mitch's face about now. Mitch's face is priceless. I stand up next to Mitch. He gives me a kiss on the check. Jerome was recording this all for the fans. My mum and dad sit down and July and Lacey stand by my side.

On Mitch's side are Mitch's little brother Connor and Jerome with his camera. The man in front of us started to do the wedding speech. He finally says "Mitch do you take Joanna as you wife, to love in illness and sadness?"

Mitch says "I do."

I smile at him.

The man then says "and do you Joanna take Mitch as your husband to love in illness and sadness?"

I say "I do."

The man then says "does anyone not support this couple?"

Adam says "we all wouldn't be here if we didn't like it."

People laugh. My dad's laugher was the loudest. The man in front of us says with a laugh. "yes, yes every well. Then I pronounce you husband and bride. You may kiss."

Mitch pulls me to him. We kiss. The sun shining through the trees. We couldn't have picked a better spot to get married.

(so guys who so you like that? This story is coming to a close it will be done after about another month or so of writing then I will move on to other story's. You can already read the first and soon second chapter of my cherub one and I'm also doing a Percy Jackson one

Anyway have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	40. Chapter 40 wedding part two

(hay people this chapter is going to be part 2 of the wedding. The hunger game is about to begin. In

3 2 1

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)

Mitch's pov

Joanna, me, Lacey, Jerome, July, are teamed for the hunger games. July is our scout. She goes out to try to get a look at what the other peoples got and were they are. We all went for center. For some rezone we were the only ones to go to center. Joanna got a plastic bow and 5 arrows. I got a plastic sword and knife. Lacey got a plastic set of knifes, July got a plastic spear and sword because being the scout she will need long range and short ranged weapons. Now Jerome, he got a plastic axe but it was diamond colored so he called it Betty, of cause. Jerome and lacey marked the arena so no one would get lost in a big thick place with bears. I hear a scream up a head. It sounded like Natalie. We then hear a lowed "nooooo." So I think that was Jason because Nat just died. We run forward to join the fight. Joanna and July behind as long ranged. We see Adam, Jason and Ty all fighting. Natalie is standing there with her hands up to say she is dead. July aims her spear at Ty ready to kill him but Joanna says. "No go for Adam he's more stronger we need to take him out first." July Aims at Adam. Turn around and the spear hits him in the chest. He puts his hands up and goes to stand next to Natalie. But the fight is still on. Jason is going full out at Ty. that means that Ty must have killed Natalie. I pass my Knife to July and say "get Ty." she nods. We all stand back. July lets the Knife fly. It hits Ty in the neck. (It is plastic so don't worry)

He puts his hands up. Jason turns to us. His face was half scared half sad. He says "kill me." I come forward. I hit him in the chest with my Sword. He puts his hands up.

Just as he puts his hands up behind us I hear Joanna and July scream. He turns around quickly to see Joanna's dad and mum. Joanna's dad hand Joanna over her shoulder and her mum had July with a knife to her throat. Lacey gets ready to through her Knifes is needed. Joanna's mum kills July quickly then they run off with Joanna yelling at them to put her down. July gets up and puts her hands up like the others.

Joanna's pov

My dad is caring me to a small creek. He hand duck taped my mouth a while back at a clearing. Mum was watching our backs. Dad sets me down. He says "now you here so your team doesn't come near us or we will kill you. But if other teams come they can kill all of he was telling me this I see a small movement in the shadows. It had to be a person because we made sure there were no bears in the arena. Plus it was too small to be a bear. It was the size of a small child. I see a pair of brown eyes. The same as Mitch's. I mouth Connor help at the bushes. I hear a rustle behind me. I get ready to feel a plastic weapon or something to hit me but I just feel someone put something in my hands I turn my head and see Connor. He was holding some plastic knifes. They looked like the ones we left at spawn. He must have watched us then when we left taken the Knifes. He whisper "team and run now I will be behind you." I whisper back. "I will team and I will make sure the others don't kill you."

I look back at my mum and dad. They were getting stuff out of there bag. I looked like food. There weapons were about 1 meter away. I make a dash for their weapons. They stumble back because of my sudden rush. I make a stab at dad. He blocked with his bag. Mum is just watching. I aim my Knife at her. It was the same Knife she killed July with. I hit mum in the chest. I hear Connor come out of the bushes. He had made his way behind my dad. He hit my dad in the back. My parents were now dead. They put their hands up and my mum says "good job you two. We will be watching."

Me and Connor run off. I hear a scream from Lacey up ahead. We run faster. I now had my bow and arrows back and plus some Knifes. We reach a clearing. Mitch was the only one standing. Lacey and who I think is Tabitha were just going into the forest out of sight. Mitch sees me and says "watch out Connors behind you."

"I know he helped me kill my parents so he's now on our team." Mitch says "ok then Connor your with us."

_Time skip. Last 4 people._

It was just me, Mitch, Connor and Jerome left. Connor had slit up because he didn't feel like getting back stabbed. I hear Connor scream. I say to Mitch. "did you just hear Connor scream?"

"yeah." We look at each other. Time slowed down. I see a plastic axe come sailing out of the bushes at Mitch. I jump in front of him. I feel the axe hit my chest. Mitch yells "nooooo." He runs at Jerome who was just standing there next to a tree. Connor came out behind him. Connor came and stood next to me. Our hands up. We watch as Mitch and Jerome battle it out. Jerome must have picked up one of the long Knifes that Connor had.

Mitch catches Jerome under his chin with his Sword. Mitch the touch Jerome in the neck and it was all over.

Me and Mitch are husband and wife. I can't be happier.

(so guys how did you like that.

Next chapter is going to be a week later and Joanna finds out she is having a baby. I am asking you guys. What gender should the baby be? What name? First to review wins.

I'm only going to do two more chapters of this then im moving on.

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	41. Chapter 41 ops sorry for got to add

sorry forgot to add to the last chapter.

thanks phobbwriter and biggles you guys made my day.


	42. Chapter 42 baby

(Hay guys,

Biggles789 has won the baby comp so that's the second time for biggles789.

I have two new stories on my page, they are. Cherub new comer and Percy Jackson has a demigod sister. There read them if you won't, you don't HAVE TO but I'm just saying that they are there.

Have a good night or day.

\I have 5,643 views on this story thanks to you all./

Iceysage out meow.) 

_5 weeks after the wedding_

Joanna's pov

I have been feeling sick for about a week.

But I kept taking that out of my head so I could find out what everyone wants for Christmas. Christmas is in a week. Man it's been two years since I have meet Mitch. THAT'S SO LONG

It's funny for the time I got sick though. It was just after me and Mitch 'did it'. If I am pregnant I'm going to ask not to know the gender till the baby is born because otherwise there isn't much excitement. "That's it." I say when I throw up for the 3 time today. I grab my keys from the table. I yell to Mitch who was eating launch. I'm going into town to get something." Mitch yells back "ok."

Me and Mitch have moved out to the country to a small house. It is winter at this time of year so I have to get room coffee because we have run out. I get the coffee and a pregnancy test.

All the isles are full. I look around trying to find one that was free. I see a do it yourself checkout and a man with a little girl had just finished with it. I hurry over to it. Just before I was there a Lady was standing there with like one million things. No I think to myself. I wait behind the lady. Everyone else was this slow to. It seemed like an hour when the Lady was _finally _finished. I rush up as soon as she leaves. I pay and go home. Wow that was busy day for shopping. When I get home is see Mitch playing hunger games with Jerome and Ian. Mitch yell's "NOOO SSUNDEE." I laugh and he turns around. He looks at the coffee and pregnancy test in my hand. He says quickly to Jerome and Ian. "hang on I need to do something. He then comes over to me and says "so do you think we are having a baby?" he sounded half excited half worried. I say "well I have been throwing but lately so I'm going to test it. I'll tell you the answer when I'm done." I put the coffee packet on the table and go into the bathroom.

I do the test. (Im not going to say how because I don't know.) I see double lines. That means im pregnant. I cant believe this. IM PREGNANT. It like WOW. Im going to bring a new life into this world. I wonder what we will call it. I hear a knock on the door and Mitch's voice comes through. "so are we having a baby?" I open the door. He was standing there with a look on his face that I didn't know. I say "yeah I'm pregnant, I don't want to know what gender though in till I give birth though." Mitch looked over joyed. He says "that's fine but we need to get it checked to see how it's going. Oh and if it's a girl I name it and if it's a boy you name it." I say "but I wanted to name it if it's a girl." Mitch laughs and say "no I am." We both laugh. I say "well lets go see how our baby's going."

_Time skip when the baby is born._

Mitch's pov.

Me and all of my friends are waiting in to waiting room. I get called by a doctor. He says "the mother and baby girl are fine. You can go into room 4 to see them now. We all get up. Me, Jerome, Adam, Ian, Quintin, ty, Jason, July, lacey and Natalie walk into room 4 and squish around. I knee down next to the bed. I look down at my newborn baby girl. I remember from when we found out that I am calling the baby because it's a girl. I think of girl names and only on comes into my mind. "We are going to call it Faith." I say

(so people next chapter is the last chapter of the story.

I'm going to be doing my cherub and Percy Jackson story's more but I'm going to be away for a week with no internet! Nooooo I'm going to die!

I'll be at the beach in the sun. \because its summer here in New Zealand/

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow) 


End file.
